Asking the Impossible
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: Everyone knows Zangoose and Seviper don't get along, and Violet and Dayan are no exception. But when Cipher threatens the world, Arceus asks them to put their differences aside to save it. Can it be done? Or has the Alpha Pokemon made an impossible request?
1. Chapter 1

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 1**

**Hello, this is more or less my first official fanfic! I had created another one prior, and I might make an attempt to bring it back, but I'm not sure yet. At any rate, please enjoy this story!**

Violet's POV

I stood in place, panting from my last exchange. How he got past my guard, I'll never know. All that's important is that I beat him. Of course, all we ever reach is a stalemate.

I look over to the Seviper across from me, and I feel a shiver of absolute loathing. I guess that's part of being a Zangoose, being mortal enemies with those snakes. Fortunately I have Immunity, so he couldn't poison me if he tried. But if I inflict a burn or paralyze him, his Shed Skin will take care of that. I know what you're thinking;

"_How and why would you know this about your most hated foe?"_

But that's one of the first rules of battle; know your enemy.

I can find nothing to admire in this guy, I think his name is Dayan? It is amazing, though, that he can match me. No one in my colony can. And I have a lot of male suitors. A shiny female Zangoose who's incredibly strong? Who wouldn't want some of that, right? But I've made it clear that I won't take a wimp for a mate; he must beat me before I consent. It seems strange, but it's worked for us for centuries.

When I was born, my parents were proud to have borne a shiny pokemon. They're extremely rare, so to have a shiny child means great potential. They named me Violet, thinking my mid-dark blue markings suited the name. I actually like my name, so things worked out well.

Unfortunately, and ironically, we were situated next to a pack of Seviper. This place is bountiful in resources, though, so no one wants to leave. We have an unspoken agreement to stay away from each other if possible, but if we happen to meet while hunting or foraging, it's on. In the beginning, the Zangoose colony and Seviper pack couldn't stop fighting, and our numbers dwindled, so we took up that unspoken agreement I mentioned earlier.

No matter how much I try, though, I can't avoid fighting this particular Seviper, Dayan. My parents think it's unhealthy, that I seem to be desperate to see him. What do they know? He and I just don't get along particularly well. Looks like he's got his breath back, better get ready for the next onslaught.

Dayan's POV

I sat there, staring at her eyes, trying to anticipate her next move. It looked like she was taking a short break. That was fine by me; I needed a breather myself.

This was the first fight we had this week. It was almost a ritual between the two of us, one we both hated, yet … enjoyed.

It almost seemed like she was rubbing the fact she was shiny in my face. She almost never failed to deliberately flash her markings at me. It was clear to me that she believed she was superior to everyone, but especially me. This thought filled me with rage, and I decided to use that energy before it ran out to my advantage. I coiled my powerful body and launched myself at her, opening my mouth in an attempt to incapacitate her in any way, giving me an advantage.

Violet's POV

He thought he would get me like that? Yeah, right, only in his dreams. I extended my claws and prepared to strike the inside of his mouth, giving him considerable pain as well as distract him with the constant taste of his own blood. As I moved to hit him, though, a strange force gripped me. I couldn't move an inch in any direction, though I could still breathe and see. It looked like the Seviper was afflicted, too. What could be doing this, holding us both back?

Suddenly I heard a light giggle coming from in between us, but this only caused confusion. There was no one else around, yet it was undoubtedly female in origin, and I sure as hell wasn't laughing, if even I could talk.

The next thing I knew, a creature popped in out of nowhere right between me and the Seviper, surprising me. I believe it's a pokemon, but I've never seen it before. It looks like a small, pink cat, but with an extra-long tail with a bulbous end. I can't identify it, but the Seviper on the other side of it gives a gasp of recognition, proving that we can talk after all. But what's wrong with him? I better find out what's going on.

Dayan's POV

I saw the Zangoose's stance, and I knew she intended to strike my mouth with her claws. Well, if I could close my mouth fast enough, I could destroy her claws, taking away one of her best weapons. About five feet before we met, though, I was stopped in midair. Fortunately, so was she, so she didn't have an unfair advantage. Still, I wondered what could have caught us both in mid-air as though we were rag dolls.

Then a pink, feline creature appeared between us. At first I was shocked, but moving past that I could begin to define the pokemon. Suddenly, it clicked, I knew who floated before us. I gave an involuntary gasp, wondering what She would be doing here.

"Alright, who the hell are you and what have you done to us?!" I heard the Zangoose yell at her.

I could have shouted at her to shut up, or I could watch her die for her insolence. If the being before us took offense, though, I might be punished as well. Not wanting to risk that, I shouted back at her

"Shut up! Show some respect, or do you have a death wish?"

"What are you talking about, idiot?!"

I almost lost it, but I had enough sense to abstain cursing out the Zangoose in front of Her.

"Don't you know who stands before us, fool? This is Mew!"

Violet's POV

Mew?!

"What?" I managed to get out, but just barely.

We both looked at the cat creature, she seemed to float back just a bit, then responded.

"I am surprised you could recognize me so quickly. Yes, I am the grandmother of all pokemon; I am Mew."

We both just stared in astonishment, unsure of what do to. Finally, the Seviper ventured to ask, with great respect,

"What are you doing here, Your Highness? We have no quarrel with you. Or have we offended you in any matter?"

The same thoughts crossed my mind, but I merely stood there, suspended by this all-powerful being, waiting for her response.

This seemed to make her giggle, and she said

"No, you have done nothing to wrong me."

"Then why…?"

"You two have been summoned to the Grand Hall, or as you know it, The Hall of Origin."

We both gasped at this.

"You are to meet with the Council of Legends. The world is to be in great peril, and you two are necessary to prevent this."

Without another word, she began to glow, then a similar light surrounded both me and the Seviper, and we flew off to a new destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asking the Impossible, Ch. 2**

**Okay, so I got a fav! Imagine my surprise, huh? That convinces me that I need to continue with the story, so keep on reading, and don't be afraid to send me some reviews. Positive or negative, they let me know what I need to change or keep. I also encourage questions, although nothing too personal.**

**For the purpose of this chapter, and possibly the next couple of chapters, the Reverse World will be representing a sort of underworld; in other words, a small step away from a fancy jail.**

The Grand Hall, aka The Hall of Origin

Arceus had called for the meeting moments earlier. Fortunately, the benefits of being gods allowed the others to arrive shortly, with the exception, of course, of the Roamers. They never showed up, but who cared? Their power was minimal compared with the others. They began to arrive, then, and took their places at the table. Now all they had to do was wait for Mew.

Soon a bright light filled the area above the table, and when it dissipated it revealed Mew, and below her were the two chosen for this mission.

Violet's POV

I slowly opened my eyes once the light dimmed down, and I saw I was no longer in the forest. Far from it. I appeared to be on some sort of large table that was surrounded by proportionately larger figures. I swallowed, unsure of what was going to happen next. When I looked up towards the table's head, my breath caught in my throat. Standing at the head of the table was a large, quadrupetal creature that was all white, with the exception of golden hooves. It had a slightly elongated head from the back, tapering as it continued. The final striking feature was a massive four-spiked golden ring that encircled the middle of its body.

It couldn't be, but it had to be; He was the beginning and the end, the heart and soul of all that existed. He was Arceus.

To the right of Arceus sat a blue quadruped that was tinged with steel grey. It looked both young and old, and Violet guessed this to be the Master of Time, Dialga. To the left of Arceus sat a bipedal pink and white dragon with massive pearls set into its shoulders; the Mistress of Space, Palkia. Next to Dialga sat a mostly gray dragon-looking being, but with ghostly wings. Violet believed she saw the King of the Reverse World, Giratina. Next to Palkia was a massive white being with gold arches and bracelets, with bushes for feet. Violet didn't know the name of this particular being, but she knew it had a close connection to the Regi brothers of her region, the Hoenn Region. Then she saw the rulers of her region along with these other characters, the Queen of the Ocean, Kyogre; the King of the Land, Groudon; and finally, the Ruler of the Air, Rayquaza. She couldn't see Mew anywhere in the group, so she assumed she was still above them. Off to the side, she could make out brilliant seven-colored plumage. That had to be Ho-oh, and on the other side she could spot out of the corner of her eye silvery-white plumage, obviously Lugia. There was one more god, Violet knew, but she couldn't see it, nor could she…

Wait, there! A small, green figure flew toward me, though presumably toward Mew, and I struggled to remember. Suddenly it clicked; the Guardian of the Forests, and a Traveler of Time, Celebi.

That seemed to be all of the major gods. There were others, but they seemed to be missing. Most everyone considered them to be demigods. Unimportant. But did that really matter now, given my situation? Despite the fact that I hated him, I was glad for the proximity of the Seviper, who at least wouldn't be able to destroy me with a mere glance.

Dayan's POV

"_Wow, the gods" _I thought to myself. I was amazed he was seeing all of this, given that I had just recently been fighting to the death, though that never seemed to happen.

The next thought that passed through my head was

"_Why were we brought here to prevent the supposed 'End of the world'? Why can't they stop it themselves, since they're gods and everything?"_

I had always been a critical thinker. I usually got to the point of things, unless I was enjoying a particular conversation. Nevertheless, I wanted answers to my questions, but I would wait until the proper time to ask them. Timing was just another one of my talents, I felt. Soon, I heard Arceus give Mew an order:

"Mew, why do you hold these two in place? Release them so they may better converse with us."

I was surprised; his voice contained power, though that in itself was expected. What was surprising was that his voice was harsh and discordant, yet somehow gentle and melodious. Clearly that was part of being The Creator of All Things Known; being all with one and one with all.

Mew apologized, not realizing she still had Violet and I bound. When I felt my bonds being released, I stretched my long body, and next to me the Zangoose stretched her arms and legs, and then flexed her claws. She stared at me, and it was obvious she wanted to fight again, especially since our last match was interrupted, but at the same time I could tell she didn't want to start a scene. I breathed a small sigh of relief, glad to not have to worry about that. Then Arceus spoke, and both Violet and I gave him our full attention.

"So, I see you have found your way to us. Welcome to the Grand Hall, Violet and Dayan, and welcome to the Council of Legends. We are here, I am sure you know now, to discuss the events of the future and what must be done to prevent it."

I chose this moment to ask my question.

"But why us? Why were two mortal, bitter rivals chosen to team up to help save the world, if it even is in danger?"

Arceus looked at me, not with indignance or anger, but rather with what seemed to be appreciation.

"You are bold and get to the point, I see. To answer your question, I shall ask one of my own. You two were not always bitter archrivals, no? You two had a close connection, very much identical to friendship, I believe."

I could only stare at Arceus in shock.

Violet's POV

I blushed heavily, not completely sure why I reacted to Arceus' words this way. True, we had that small friendship, but it didn't last, so I decided to point this out.

"We were young; we didn't even know that Zangoose and Seviper are supposed to hate each other at the time."

"Is it really necessary to despise each other so, little one?" Arceus asked me.

I was stumped at this, trying to understand the implications. Was he saying that Zangoose and Seviper could be permanent friends, possibly more? No, no, no! It couldn't possibly be that, there was no way it could be done!

"Have neither of you ever wondered why your species despises each other so? Why you must fight each other?" Arceus directed this question to both of us.

Dayan and I shook our heads.

"It was simply because they both wanted to live on the same land, but couldn't come to an agreement, which spread into a war. As the eons passed, the Zangoose gained immunity to the Seviper's poison, and the Seviper developed their ability in response to Zangoose's moves. It isn't all that different from the situation you found your colonies in, but you came to an agreement not to seek a fight. I want you two to regain the friendship you once had and fight the threat that has begun to emerge. You would not recognize the name, however. The rising threat goes by the name of Cipher."

This name was a mystery to me, and I could see that it meant about as much to the Seviper next to me as well, but he asked anyway.

"Who are they, and how are they a threat?"

Arceus took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Cipher is an evil organization bent on ruling the world with the use of shadow pokemon. These are pitiful pokemon that have been snagged from their trainers, mostly, though some do come from the wild, and have their hearts artificially closed. In this form, they become fighting machines bent on destruction, and though the original pokemon can still see what they do, they have no will to move their bodies. Therefore, they are forced to watch the atrocities they commit as they beg and plead to be released from their constant torture. To make a point of their power, the trainer pokemon who have been abducted will often be forced to attack their trainers, their friends. The wild pokemon will generally be told to attack, and even sometimes kill, their friends and family. Surely you could understand the threat that is now implied. If Cipher is not stopped, they will rule supreme over all pokemon, and no one will be safe from their dastardly clutches."

I could only feel absolute disgust with this organization that I had never met, didn't want to, in fact, but still wanted to obliterate. But there was no way I could do that with this Seviper; the bitter rivalry just went too deep.

"But why us?" the Seviper asked.

"Why does it have to be us? Can't you simply end them with a nod of your head or something?"

Arceus sighed heavily this time.

"I would like to tell you that we are all-powerful and cannot die, but that just isn't true. We _are _limited in our power, you know. Much like the rest of the pokemon that exist, we have our own weaknesses. And besides, after creating all that exists, do you truly believe that my power would have returned in just a few short million years? No. Even if that wasn't an issue, I have to keep watch over the entirety of my realm. That was why I created the other gods you see before you; they could focus on the smaller matters while I kept watch to ensure nothing would destroy this world. It won't matter, however, if you two cannot come together to fight this threat. I will protect your hearts so that, even if you are captured, they won't be able to corrupt you, but that is as far as I can go."

I took a moment to digest this, but I still couldn't work with that treacherous Seviper, no matter the danger.

"I want to help, but I can't work with him" I said, nodding to the Seviper.

"The same goes for me" he said with finality.

Arceus nodded grimly and wearily stated

"I thought you two would say as much. That is why I have a plan to force you to work together."

He nodded to something above us, then the bands previously used to bind us appeared again, preventing us from running. The difference, though, was that we were also prevented from speaking so Arceus could speak without interruption. Then he nodded to Giratina, who stood and moved toward us, which made me begin to panic. Speaking in an authoritative voice, Arceus said

"You two will be sent to the Reverse World. There will only be one way out. You both will need to work together in order to find the portal to escape. I will warn you only once;" this he said darkly, "if you die in the Reverse World, you are truly dead, and Cipher will rule without opposition."

My eyes grew wider with terror. Giratina gathered his power, then opened a portal to his realm. Without further ado, Mew forced us through the portal and into the world no one wanted to end up in. **Whew, that took a while! This is my longest chapter ever, and it may well stay that way. Remember, review and send me questions. Everybody have a nice day, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 3**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to get anything done. I was busy with all sorts of Thanksgiving parties and school- and housework. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you like it!**

Violet's POV

After I was shoved through the portal, I could feel the bands release their hold on me. Either Mew had let go or the rules of psychic powers don't apply with portals to another dimension. Either way, I saw the ground fast approaching, and I knew that unless I did something fast, I was going to end up as a shiny pancake. The thought did not sit well with me, so I quickly looked around me and saw a wall covered in moss and vines. Maybe, if I could sink my claws into it, I could slow my descent. I quickly reached over to the Seviper, on impulse mind you, and grabbed him, then extended the claws on my right hand, my strong hand, and shot them toward the wall, where they sank through with little resistance. Then I felt my arm jerk up, and I felt a stabbing pain, but I didn't let go. We began to slow down, and when we were five feet from the ground and my arm couldn't take any more abuse, I let go of the wall and fell the remaining distance, landing heavily on my back, knocking the wind right out of me.

Dayan's POV

I lay on the ground, thankful not to resemble road kill, and thought about what had just happened. The Zangoose had just saved me… no, _Violet_ had just saved me. Why? She didn't owe me anything. I didn't owe her anything, either. Maybe she had taken the words of Arceus to heart, and decided to work together after all?

But as we rose, I could see she was confused. It was probably about the fact that she had just helped me, despite being sworn enemies.

With a gleam in her eye, she took a swipe at me with her left arm, and I noticed that she held her right arm at a strange angle. I dodged the attack and tried to reason with her.

"What are you doing?! We need to work together to get out of here, remember?"

She merely sneered and replied

"So? We both clearly said that we would never work together, and don't deny it, you said so yourself!"

I thought about this for a second, then answered

"Yes, but I didn't know we were going to be thrown into the Reverse World, the ultimate pokemon jail! You have no idea about the levels of strength these criminals possess. In here, it's live or die, and if we don't help each other, we're going to end up dead!"

Violet didn't answer. Instead she took another swipe at me. Angry now, I charged a Poison Tail and slammed it into the ground, shouting

"Listen to me!"

Unfortunately, the ground wasn't as solid as I had first assumed. It began to crumble away, revealing a deep, dark chasm beneath us that I didn't want to see up close. I began to scoot back as fast as I could go, trying to avoid the path that continued crumbling away. Before I took off, I could see Violet turn tail in the other direction and run for her life. I regretted my actions, knowing she would see them as an act of war.

Back in the Hall of Origin

The legends were watching the table, which had turned into the equivalent of a large television screen that suddenly split into two, keeping track of both Violet and Dayan as they ran for their lives from the scene of destruction taking place before them.

Giratina turned to Arceus and said

"You better make sure those two don't destroy my realm anymore, or else there won't be either one of them to stop Cipher."

Arceus laughed nervously and replied

"Don't worry; your realm shouldn't suffer anymore. After all, I'm sure those two won't want a repeat of this."

Giratina grumbled, but merely said

"You better hope not."

Violet's POV

I ran for about five minutes, but it felt like five hours. The ground kept trying to swallow me up and send me to Arceus-knows-where. Once I heard the ground stop crumbling behind me, I looked back to make sure it was safe to stop. When I thought it was, I stopped and flopped down, desperately trying to catch my breath. My arm was in agony now. Why did I have to use that arm? Now I'm sure I need medical attention, but I'm equally sure that's nonexistent here.

After I caught my breath, I sat up and looked around. I saw some more vines and got an idea. I walked over to them and cut a few down, then clumsily made myself a sling. It was crude, yes, but effective. Once I took the pressure off my arm, I felt a measure of relief. At least it wasn't so bad that I would probably have to cut my arm off. Hopefully all I would need was time to recover, though I was kind of doubtful about that.

Then my thoughts moved to that treacherous, slimy serpent. He had been talking about friendship and working together, and then he sends the ground beneath my feet to the bottomless abyss and tries to get me with it! If it's the last thing I do, and it might well be, I will kill that Seviper. When we meet again, he will pay.

Dayan's POV

I had been traveling for a while now, trying to find Violet. Arceus said that we couldn't make it out unless we worked together, and while Arceus may be many, many things, I was not inclined to believe he was a liar. Knowing, though, that this was a jail for the lowest of the low, I was treading carefully. I also knew that Violet was injured, given the awkward position that she held her arm in. She was probably in need for medical help, and I was sure I could provide it. But two things needed to happen first; One, I needed to find her. This would be easy, because she would surely be searching for me too, except to kill me. Then, I needed to gain her trust. Now _that_ was going to be next to impossible. How I would do it, I didn't know, but I was sure I would have plenty of time to think about it.

In the midst of all my speculating, I almost missed two criminals walking past. When I caught sight of them, I knew I hadn't been spotted yet; they were addressing each other, but would see me if I didn't move, and fast. I fled behind a large rock quietly and held my breath, waiting for them to pass by me.

"So, did you hear?" one criminal asked his cohort.

"No, what?"

"Apparently, we've got some new visitors. Ed told me they were an odd pair, a Seviper and a Shiny Zangoose. They just came falling down, and then apparently the Zangoose grabbed the Seviper and a wall to stop them from hittin' the ground. He said that the Seviper sounded male, but the Zangoose was definitely a girl."

"Well, now. What's a chick gotta do to get herself sent here, huh? Think she's 'available'?"

I almost gasped out loud at this, but managed to hold on.

"Not sure, but Ed said he was definitely goin' after her, whether she was available or not."

"Well, you an' I both know better than to get in Ed's way. I guess all we could hope for is findin' her and handin' her over to Ed and find his favor."

His friend grunted in reply, and the two kept walking. As soon as I couldn't hear them anymore, I let out my pent up breath and processed what I heard.

"_So at least some people know we're here, and they'll want to go after Violet, who's an injured female. I need to find her before anyone else can and hope I can defend her."_

I was surprising myself by thinking this. Wasn't Violet my sworn enemy? Then again, we were good friends before we found out the beliefs of our respective species. Not to mention she saved my life.

Armed with new determination, I set out through the Reverse World to find the one I would have to call partner.

**Well, that's the next chapter finished. I know I said the Reverse World would only be in a couple of chapters, but when I think about the storyline, I think it'll be more than that, but I can't tell how many yet. It depends on how I progress it. Leave me some reviews; I like to know how my story is taking. Many thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, got another one for you! This chapter should shed some further light on Dayan's and Violet's past, but I won't say any more than that besides read, review, and enjoy!**

_**Five days later in the Reverse World**_

Violet's POV

I had been walking around this Arceus-forsaken place for five days, but I'm not sure it's actually _been_ five days. I had heard a legend when I was younger that after Giratina committed his crime, both Dialga and Palkia worked together to create this crazy wasteland. After a few hundred years, Giratina apologized for his actions, (the legend wasn't very clear about what it was, though) and offered to become the warden for the Reverse World and make it a jail for pokemon who committed heinous crimes. As I remember, Arceus accepted both Giratina's apology and idea. Then it was decreed to all pokemon that those who chose to lead down the path of evil would pay for whatever they did.

The Reverse World really did become a jail, and sentences were given out based on the severity of the crime. If you didn't have a life sentence on you, and you survived your term, Giratina would personally escort you from the Reverse World. Then you begin your life anew, and many did.

Anyway, having this place created by the Master of Time and the Mistress of Space made me all the more certain that any time that passes in here is different than the time that passes on the outside world.

That made me think of my mom and dad. What were they thinking about? Me, no doubt, but what exactly were they thinking? Did they believe that I had run away without saying goodbye? Did they think I could be injured or dead? Or did they worry that I had eloped with the Seviper that they thought I had been obsessed with?

That last thought made me shudder. No, why would they even think for a moment like that? Although, there was that time…

**Flashback**

_It was a bright, warm day, and me and Dayan were playing in the woods. We didn't know we were mortal enemies, so we had no problem playing things like Tag and Hide-and-Seek. _

_We had just finished a round of tag, and we were both very tired, so we lay down next to each other looking at the clouds and dreaming._

"_Say, what do you want to do in the future, Violet?" Dayan had asked me._

_I looked over to him and responded slowly_

"_I'm not sure. Why?"_

"_Well, I just wanted to know if you had any special plans made for when you become an adult. You know it's going to happen sooner or later, right? I mean, I wish it didn't happen, that we could remain like this forever, but we do grow up eventually. What do you have planned for when that happens?"_

"_I don't really have anything planned yet. It's still too early for that, isn't it? What do you have planned, anyway?" I had challenged._

"_Well, when the time comes, I'm going to go through my rite of passage, then take a mate and start a family" he said with confidence._

"_Geez, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? Besides, if you're so confident, who will you take as a mate, anyway?" I asked._

_He blushed at this question, but didn't answer._

"_Well?" I asked impatiently._

"_Well, I might take you as a mate" he said, not looking at me._

_Now it was my turn to blush._

"_Y-you aren't serious, a-are you?" I asked this with some trepidation, scared but excited at the same time. Before Dayan had a chance to answer, though, a deep voice I recognized rang out_

"_I won't let any such abomination happen!"_

_Before either of us knew what had happened, my father was right behind me, grabbing my arm. He looked at Dayan in hatred and said angrily_

"_I will let you go today because you are young, but mark my words; if you get near my daughter again, I will rip your slithery tongue right out of your mouth and hang you with it!"_

_Before Dayan could respond, my father had set me on his back and ran from the field towards our territory. When we got home, he set me down, looked me in the eye, and yelled_

"_You are not to see that Seviper, or any other, ever again! Do you understand me, young lady?!"_

_I was scared at that point, I could barely speak, but I managed to nod my head and squeak out_

"_Yes, sir."_

_My father was still looking mad, though he relaxed slightly and left. I had wanted to ask why I couldn't see Dayan anymore, but he was too intimidating for me to ask. I didn't want to ask my mother, either, because she would surely talk to my father and that would only bring down more trouble on my head. I was going to have to try to explain this to Dayan, but I knew he wouldn't like it._

Dayan's POV

I continued my search for Violet. I refused to think that I had been too late. Yes, she might be injured, and she may have several criminals looking for her, but if I let myself dwell on the possibilities, they would become reality. I couldn't let that happen, so I pressed on.

I had managed to find some berry bushes, and though they weren't to my liking, I ate them anyway. I needed to eat, but I didn't want to try my hand at eating the criminals, which I saw so often. There's more at risk than just your life here; there's also the risk of being eaten, sometimes alive if you weren't careful. That led me to believe that whoever was left would be stronger than most anyone by surviving at another's expense.

Despite the berries, I wouldn't be able to last long. My species, like almost all snakes, are carnivorous. I had to have meat sooner or later, and my body was telling me sooner. I knew I was no match for these hardened criminals, so I was going to have to get low myself and kill one by himself while he was sleeping.

In an attempt to get these thoughts out of my head, I focused on my past with Violet. So far, I had been unsuccessful in thinking how I could gain her trust, so I decided to look at the past we had shared to glean something from that. Unfortunately, most of our past consisted of fighting each other. The last day of good memories I had was the day after Violet's father had declared we were never to see each other again. I couldn't help but return to the spot we used to play in, hoping she would return.

**Flashback**

_I sat, waiting for Violet to show up and explain her father's actions toward me. I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Finally she arrived, but she seemed extremely downcast._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her._

_She looked up at me and smiled, but it was a sad smile._

"_I'm sorry how my dad treated you yesterday, Dayan. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. All he did was yell at me that I could never see you again." She looked down with tears in her eyes._

_I felt like I had been struck in the chest._

"_Then… you mean we can't be friends anymore?"_

_A voice, neither of ours, said loudly_

"_You never should have been in the first place."_

_Turning around, I saw my own father making his way towards us. He moved in front of me, shielding me, I think, and glared at Violet with contempt, to which she recoiled in fear._

"_You believe you can fool me? I see through your little façade, whelp! If you harm my son in any way, I promise I will run this blade through you and personally deliver your body to your parents. Now leave immediately!"_

_Violet didn't hesitate to turn tail and run away, the tears spilling from her eyes. My father watched her go with triumph, then turned to me and said_

"_And as for you, if I hear that you have been running around with that, or any other Zangoose, I will make your life a living hell. Now come, we must return home."_

_I sat there, shocked at how my father had threatened my best friend, how he had threatened his own son. I knew better than to argue with him, however. So I slowly followed him back home, where I would learn that Seviper and Zangoose had been mortal enemies since time began for us, but he wouldn't explain why._

**Well, that's that. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, I love getting feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 5**

**I'm back at it again. I really like writing this story. I only hope that people are having as good a time reading it. I won't give any spoilers to this chapter, so you'll just have to read it. : l**

Violet's POV

I was starting to get really tired now. The last bush of berries I had found didn't have many on them, and that was two days ago. My arm was feeling a bit better, and to keep it from getting stiff, I tried to continually exercise it. At first it was agony, but then it started to get a bit better. I grew less worried about a break or fracture. It seemed more like a bad sprain, and that didn't require medicine, just exercise.

I am really starting to hate the Reverse World now. It's pretty enough; I've always enjoyed darker colors, and this dimension has plenty of that. But this world has really screwed up physics, and when you least expect it, you can find yourself on the roof that's acting as a floor, or you have to walk sideways.

Just as this last thought passed through my head, I noticed a gap in the path. It looked like I could jump it, if I got a running start. I prepared myself, then ran pell-mell to the gap, coiled my legs, and put all my strength into that jump. Suddenly the area started spinning, and then I slammed onto a hard surface. Gaining my bearings, I could see I was stuck on the ceiling just above the gap, and it was like I was glued to it.

I growled in frustration. This is exactly what I was talking about. You can't take two steps in this area without meeting some danger. As I crawled to the ledge on the ceiling, a nagging feeling struck me. It took a moment before I could place the meaning behind my worry. Despite the fact that this world was the biggest jail in existence, I had seen a distinct lack of pokemon criminals. This did not give me relief, as it would most. I was filled instead with worry, as I didn't know what could be happening. By now everyone knew about Dayan and me. But of course they would be more interested in me, as I was a shiny female who was currently injured. But I tried not to let the fear consume me; that would get me nowhere.

I had rounded a corner, hoping that I wouldn't get stuck on the side of the building, when I saw a gang of three criminals talking to each other, and like an idiot I froze in place, giving them a clear view of me. One of the criminals, a Crobat, noticed my presence, turned around and said

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

One of his friends, a Manectric, glanced at me and smiled mischievously.

"It would seem to be a Zangoose, Bruce."

The last one, a Ditto, finished by saying

"And a shiny one, too. That's rare, that is."

"Looks like she's injured, though" the Crobat stated with an evil grin.

The Manectric had an evil smirk of his own and responded

"Maybe we should help her. Ed would be real pleased with that, wouldn't you say?"

The Ditto began shifting his form, wavering like water as he said

"I think that would make Ed real happy."

Without waiting to hear more, I turned back the way I came and ran for it.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard one of them yell at me.

I continued on, ignoring him, hoping I could get away before I-don't-want-to-know-what could happen. I was hoping beyond hope that I could find an exit before they caught me. It was too much to hope for though. I could see the gapped ledge, when suddenly I was tackled from the side. When I looked, my attacker proved to be the Manectric. His buddies showed up soon after. The Ditto, who was a Swellow now, then said

"It's a good thing you can use Agility, huh Barry?"

I didn't give them any more time to say anything; I started screaming for help for all that I was worth. The Crobat smacked me with his wing, hard. I continued screaming anyway.

Dayan's POV

I had caught Violet's scent yesterday. I had followed it in excitement, knowing I wasn't too far away if it was this strong. One of the benefits of being a snake, I guess. My tongue was getting sore from constantly flicking in and out of my mouth, but I ignored it because I could not afford to lose the trail.

I had been wondering just how far she could have gotten considering her injury, though I didn't know its full extent, and the fact that many criminals were searching for her. I had actually seen the packs and tried avoiding them. So far, I had been lucky, but I didn't know how long my luck would last.

I was inspecting the next area that Violet's scent led to, when I heard a scream for help. It was unmistakably female, and I had a hunch I knew which female.

I rushed toward the sound, and beyond a ledge I encountered the effects of beforehand, I could see Violet. She was being held down by a Manectric, and behind him were a Crobat and a Swellow. I weighed my odds, then charged forward. When I jumped past the ledge, I employed a trick I learned to bypass the dizzying effects of the ledge; I put a spin on myself, which allowed me to zoom through the affected area and land on the other side in one piece. When the group noticed me, the Swellow looked at me, shocked, and shouted

"What the…!"

Before anything else could be said, I fired a Haze at them, blinding them. The Crobat used his wings to create a Gust that cleared the Haze aside, then met me face-to-tail, which sent him flying into a wall and was knocked unconscious. Without thinking, I flung myself at the Manectric and used Wrap and threw him next to his Crobat friend. He got back up, but soon went down again. Turns out Lady Luck was still on my side. When I smacked the Crobat into the wall, it loosened a good-sized rock that fell when the Manectric hit it.

"_Two down, one to go" _I thought.

When I turned to face the Swellow, however, I was surprised to see a Golem in its place instead.

At that moment, Violet warned me

"Watch out, that's a Ditto!"

I almost swore out loud, knowing that Ditto could transform into any pokemon and gain their abilities and powers as well. It seemed he had decided to employ my weakness and make it harder to defeat him, even if Violet joined the fray.

"Can you fight?" I asked Violet, not taking my eyes off the Ditto.

"No, not really, I was injured after our fall, and these guys didn't help."

I thought for a second.

"Do you have any support moves?" begging in my mind that she did.

"I can use Leer, Swords Dance, and Taunt" she said.

"_Good, some more luck."_

"Alright, I want you to keep using Leer on him, make my job a little easier" I told her, though I was wary of attacking him.

"Okay" was all she said.

Without further ado, Violet leered at the Ditto, trying to disrupt or disturb him so I could attack him. The Ditto wasn't fooled, though. He began weaving from side to side, avoiding all of Violet's Leers.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I used Haze again, then made my way towards him, finding him using my heat-detecting organs on my face, about midway from my nose and eyes. When the Haze cleared, I surprised him by using Glare, one of my favorite moves. It has low accuracy, but if it hits, it paralyzes the opponent, cutting their speed and making it more difficult for them to attack.

"Ugh. Nice move. I didn't see that coming, but it won't be enough to stop me!"

The Ditto, still in the guise of a Golem, jumped up, then rolled into a ball. When he landed, he began spinning, then took off in my direction. Rollout!

I quickly moved to the right, and he almost grazed me. I breathed a sigh of relief, but saw him coming back for another attack.

"_Right, it attacks up to four times, or until it's stopped."_

That gave me an idea. After dodging the attack again, I quickly scanned my surroundings and found exactly what I was looking for.

Then I turned to face him again. When he began to roll at me, I moved back and to the right. Then I turned, and when he came at me again I dodged forward and to the left.

Things kept going in this manner until I reached my destination, the edge of a cliff that didn't fling anybody back up. I tensed and waited for his attack, but instead of dodging, I lay flat, then used my bladed tail to fling him over the edge. He unrolled and began to use Transform again, naturally to something that could fly. But before he could transform, he suddenly seized up and couldn't move.

"_Yes! Glare paid off, he's paralyzed!" _I shouted with glee in my mind.

He kept going until I couldn't see him anymore. I decided this would be a good time to get out of here.

**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed reading the battle scene as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's got my fingers trembling from the excitement over it. Post some reviews, send me some questions, and eagerly await the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 6**

**Got another one goin'. So, I have received one question so far from someone who has favorited my story. I won't mention names for privacy reasons, but thank you anonymous reader! Your question was, "Are the prisoners pokemon or people?" and you assumed pokemon. I will tell you right now, you have won a million dollars(game show host voice)! Yes, the prisoners are pokemon, and that has resonated strongly in my mind. Humans have their own police force, but who's keeping watch for pokemon criminals? I tried not to make every sentence a death sentence, but most pokemon criminals that wind up in the Reverse World are murderers or rapists, as I'm sure you thought the other three could have been in my last chapter could have been. But don't worry, I'm planning on saving up the best for last. My anonymously named reader also worried about my making separate paragraphs for when the characters are speaking. It's simply because I find it's easier to read a character's insight or thoughts when it doesn't run on with the rest of the sentence. You're all probably tired of hearing me ramble though, so I'll just get on with what you came here for.**

Violet's POV

I could hardly believe it, Dayan just saved me from possibly being raped, though I think those three… well, two now, had bigger plans for me, apparently concerning someone named Ed. I don't think I want to meet Ed. Nevertheless, as I stood up, wobbling all the while, and began to brush myself off, I knew that Dayan had saved me.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

Dayan looked at me when I asked my question, then smiled. As he slithered towards me, he began to explain.

"Well, at first I was just going around looking for you in random places since we… got split up."

I noticed the pause he put in place to describe our last exchange.

"Then I caught your scent at about noon yesterday, or at least I believe it was noon. It's hard to tell in this place. Along the beginning of my journey, I heard rumors about us, namely that you were the target of some guy named Ed."

I shuddered at the name, even that was filling me with dread.

"You okay?" he asked, obviously noting my shaking.

I gathered my thoughts and replied

"Well, I was going to be taken to this… Ed… by those three you just thrashed. They made it sound like Ed was the head honcho of this place. Thinking back on it, I'm pretty sure I don't want to see this guy. Anyway, finish your story" I told him.

Collecting his thoughts, Dayan continued.

"Well, after I caught your scent, I began to follow it like crazy, but at the same time I tried to avoid the notice of other criminals. I had just rounded the corner behind the building past that ledge and was scoping the area when I heard your scream for help. I rushed over, and the rest you know."

I processed this and realized that he didn't seem to hate me as much as I thought I hated him, but I didn't know what to make of it.

The Hall of Origin

The legends were watching the table that resembled the TV, the whole thing one image again now that Violet and Dayan were together again, though many of the legends were placing bets on when they would begin fighting again. Arceus took no part in the betting. Instead, he watched the two intently, hoping they would make the right choice.

Dayan's POV

I was rather proud of myself. I had just defeated a Crobat, Manectric, and Ditto. However, I did have to give that wall some credit, it was a major help. Then I looked over at Violet and saw she had a makeshift sling on her right arm, though it seemed in bad shape, probably due to her recent attack. I started moving over to her. She stiffened at this move, but I stopped, smiled at her, and said

"We should probably take a closer look at that" motioning to her injured arm.

She looked at it in mild surprise, as though she had already forgotten it.

"You practice medicine?" she asked in surprise.

I smiled and answered her the best I could.

"Sort of. My dad made me study a bit of it to make me a bit more desirable to any potential mates." I blushed as I finished the sentence.

"Oh." She simply said, then continued with "Well, lucky for me then, huh?"

I looked up and saw her smiling at me, with no hostility behind it whatsoever, or any skepticism. Maybe I had finally gained her trust?

I moved toward her again, and this time she didn't flinch. When I reached her, she began to unwrap her arm, taking off the crude sling she had been using. She stretched her arm out, wincing a little as she did.

"So," she began "What do you think, Dr. Dayan?"

I smirked at that, then began to inspect her arm, putting small amounts of pressure on various points, asking her to tell me of any pain she felt. Things went smoothly at her wrist toward her elbow, but after she began to report some small pain. The problem, I discovered, lay on the inside of her arm, midway from the elbow to the shoulder, where she felt the most significant pain.

"Okay," I started warily, "I need to further inspect this issue so I can give a better diagnosis. This will mean a fair amount of pain, but it will help me better understand how to fix the problem. I need you to stay still in order for this to work. Do you understand?"

She nodded, looking worried. To help her I said

"It may not help much, but having a conversation can sometimes distract you from pain, though it seems less effective on stronger pain. Still, it's worth a shot, right?"

Violet thought for a second, then asked

"Okay, so why did you try to kill me when we first got here?"

I winced slightly, but prepared to give my answer.

Violet's POV

I had thought of the question in an attempt to help ignore the pain, and since I didn't want to attack him…

Wait, I didn't _want _to attack him? What's going on with me? Maybe my injury did more damage to my head than my arm. Dayan winced, as if in pain himself, then began to explain.

"That was a complete and utter mistake." he began. "All I was trying to do was grab your attention. Had I been aware that the ground was so thin and fragile at the time, I would have used different tactics. Otherwise, you never would have listened to me."

I paused, trying to stay still, as I thought about his answer. It would have made sense. Neither of us had any knowledge of the Reverse World, so we were both unaware of the perils, besides the criminals of course. It would also explain the shocked expression, and one of regret, that I saw flit across his face before I had to turn tail and run for it.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I made you use such tactics. I probably should have been aware of the fact that we're in this together."

He smiled and said

"No need to apologize. After all, you did save my life when we were pushed through the portal. Why did you anyway?" he asked me.

So that had been on his mind, huh? Unfortunately, it was stuck on mine too, and I didn't even have an answer for myself.

"A-actually," I stammered, "I-I don't know why I did it. It was just… kind of an impulse."

Dayan just nodded, seeming to accept my answer, then he looked up at me and said

"Okay, it looks like you have a slightly torn ligament. The damage isn't too bad, but it will require constant exercise, and a bit of massaging the ligament isn't a bad idea either."

I smiled, knowing I had done something right at least.

"Okay, I've been exercising my arm since I made that sling." He eyed me sternly and asked

"Exactly how much pressure have you been putting on your arm? How have you exercised it?"

I blushed a little under his intense gaze, not sure why it affected me like that, but my voice was strong as I answered

"I've mostly been stretching it, and lifting heavy things. I stopped when the pain became too much, though."

Dayan shook his head, surprising me.

"No, you shouldn't exert too much pressure on your arm, or it won't heal properly. The stretches were good, but don't use it to lift things, other than lighter objects. Okay?"

I nodded, worried that I might have caused further damage after his explanation. He nodded himself and said

"Alright, now let's wrap it up."

And with that he moved over to a wall covered in ivy vines, grabbed a mouthful, and tugged down. Then he came back over and began to gently make a proper sling that came to rest at my side, lessening the pain by a substantial amount.

"Thank you" I said to him.

He bowed his head slightly in recognition of my thanks, then looked around him.

"I think," he said, "That we should find some shelter for the night. I also have a few berries that might help heal you a bit. What do you think?"

I simply nodded, looking forward to a good night's sleep and hopefully a full belly.

The Hall of Origin

Most of the Council of Legends looked displeased, namely because they had all lost their bets. Arceus and Giratina, however, looked happy for the recent developments. Giratina was happy because his realm was no longer under threat of destruction, Arceus because his plan was working. Mew looked over at the pair and inquired

"How can you two just stand there being happy?"

Arceus looked over to the small legend and replied

"Because, my dear, everything is starting to fall in place at last."

They watched as Dayan and Violet chose a hidden alcove as shelter and enjoy a dinner of berries that made Violet feel much better, then curl up and sleep to prepare for the next day.

**Alright, that's the next chapter. Hope to see some more reviews and questions, don't be afraid. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 7**

**Okay, I'm not gonna waste anyone's time with this. (…)**

Violet's POV

I awoke at what I assume to be the next morning, and with a slight jolt, I saw a Seviper next to me. Then the memories came flooding back, and I remember this particular Seviper to be an ally, quite possibly a friend. Is there potential for more? I blush as I remember that feeling in that field, so many years ago, before our fathers ruined everything. I began to wonder, if they hadn't interfered, where would we be today? Could I have taken him seriously at his declaration to take me as a mate? We could have children together. I blushed even harder at the thought. Where did _that_ come from?

Dayan began to stir at my side, and soon he rose up and yawned widely, apologizing when he stopped. Then he looked at me and must have noticed something.

"Is there something wrong? You're blushing heavily." he asked, and I could hear the concern behind his voice. I quickly shook my head and answered fast.

"It's nothing, I-I was just thinking" hoping he would drop the subject. He did. He accepted my answer and just said

"Oh, alright. Here, have some breakfast, and then we'll find that portal and get out of here already."

I nodded and began to eat more of the healing berries he set aside for me, although I was careful to leave some in case we needed them later.

After we ate, we began to move, Dayan taking point to check the area. Once sure it was clear, he waved me on with his sharp tail, and I followed him. He slithered across the ground, as all snakes do (but I no longer condemned him for it) and I walked on two legs, which was slightly more difficult for me, but I did it at his insistence, as well as taking the time to lightly stretch my arm. I noticed that the sling he designed made it easy to slip my arm in and out when necessary, and I couldn't help but admire the gracefulness of the design. I decided not to ask about it, though.

Suddenly he surprised me by asking

"You've awfully quiet recently. Something on your mind?"

I actually had a lot on my mind, but I tried to choose the most innocuous thing and work off of that.

"Well… I'm actually worried about the Cipher threat. Even if we manage to get out of here, we'll still have to deal with them. I don't know if I could handle it."

Dayan nodded knowingly.

"Yes, that's been on my mind, too. But Arceus has confidence in our abilities, so we should not doubt him, for to do so is to doubt ourselves to the highest degree, which I won't do. And neither should you. "

I nodded, but I felt that was paltry compared to the relief he had just given me. So I steeled myself, leaned over and hugged him. This action alone made him pause right where he was and ask

"Uh, what are you doing?"

I responded, feeling nervous.

"I'm hugging you."

"That I can see, but why, exactly?" he asked, seeming to be nervous.

"Well, you just dispelled a lot of the doubts I've recently had about myself, and a simple 'thank you' didn't feel like enough, so I hugged you. There's no problem in that, right?" I was teasing and pouting at the same time.

Dayan blushed and stammered his next sentence out.

"Uh…uh… n-no, of-of course not."

I giggled lightly and moved forward, releasing him.

"Well, we better move, or we'll be standing here all day" I said, then sauntered forward in an effort to tease him further.

Dayan's POV

I just stood there in shock. Had she just hugged me? Was she flirting with me? I was unprepared for this. As the son of the leader of the pack, I thought I was used to flirtation, could even return it without overdoing it. But to be flirted to by someone who not that long ago was a bitter rival, an archenemy, was just confusing. I shook my head to clear it, then rushed to catch up with her.

Hall of Origin

"Well, well, this is a startling development, wouldn't you say, Arceus?" Mew asked the Alpha pokemon next to her.

Arceus smiled widely, then replied.

"On the contrary, my dear, this is a joyous development. These two have finally started to rekindle their old friendship, and it appears there is more to it than we originally realized. Let us continue to watch and see where this goes, hmm?"

Without another word, Mew and Arceus turned back to the table.

Violet's POV

I was having fun with him, but I don't know what possessed me to tease him so much. I kept sauntering around, noticing him watching me as I did so, and when I did, I would brush my tail under his chin, which would make him blush harder than when he was watching my form move around. Every time this happened, I would giggle and blush a bit myself. Unfortunately, this wouldn't last long.

"Well, well, well. What gooey, lovey-dovey scene do we have here?" asked a snide voice.

We sharply turned to the sound and found a sight that did not sit well. It was the two from yesterday, the Manectric and the Crobat, but with them this time was a heavily scarred Weavile. He was battle-hardened, that was easy enough to see. Even the Manectric and Crobat seemed uneasy about him.

"That's the one, boss! That's the damn Seviper what killed Wayne! And that's the Zangoose that Ed has his eye on!"

I thought back and realized the Ditto that Dayan had thrown off the cliff must have been Wayne. I was feeling extremely uneasy now, but Dayan seemed to be handling the situation well.

"What can we do for you today, gentleman? My companion and I are merely finding our way around, and we don't wish to have a quarrel."

Wow, he said that in complete calmness, which both surprised and impressed me. The Manectric growled heavily and shouted

"Now he's just mockin' us, damn it! I'm gonna rip this guy's throat out!"

And he moved forward, his hackles rose, continuing to growl, until the Weavile stuck out his arm, preventing his companion from moving any further. The Manectric growled louder, but a glare from the Weavile effectively stopped that. The Weavile then looked toward Dayan and responded to his question.

"Well, it's refreshing to see someone who has manners, even in this dismal hole. To answer your question, we would like the Zangoose, your 'companion', I believe you called her? Surely it's not out of the question; after all, the two of you should be mortal enemies." He paused for effect.

"And yet, it seems there may be more to this than meets the eye. Why are you two so jovial towards each other? Why do you make contact with each other that is not violent in any manner? Oh, well. I suppose this is pointless speculation since we plan on taking that Zangoose. Will you willingly hand her over?"

Hall of Origin

Arceus blanched at this new development, and Giratina cursed loudly.

"I had forgotten about those lackeys! Ed only calls on that Weavile when he wants the job done, and he's yet to disappoint, which is how he's held his position for so long!"

The two stared intently back to the table.

Dayan's POV

As soon as I heard the words "Give her up willingly", I knew the time for politeness had passed. I made my move without hesitation, placing myself in front of Violet, protecting her and responding.

"You'll never have her so long as I am alive" I growled. The Weavile slyly smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, if only it were that easy. You see, my boss wants that Zangoose brought to him unharmed, and he wants you alive. How you arrive is unimportant to him, but alive nevertheless."

I paused for a second, then inquired

"I'm guessing your boss is this notorious 'Ed' we keep hearing about?"

Weavile nodded his head and simply said

"Yes."

Without a further word, he disappeared. Then I heard Violet give out a sharp cry, and upon turning back, I saw that the Weavile had pinched a pressure point on her neck, and while she was falling, he vanished again.

I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull, and all went black.

**Oh, boy, the thrilling part is coming up! I hope you all are as excited as I am. By the way, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, and I believe it is important; I AM NOT A DOCTOR, DO NOT TAKE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN DOWN TO HEART. Remember to leave me some reviews, and thank you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 8**

**Well, I'm back with another. This should a rather exciting chapter, but I won't give any spoilers. Just read and find out for yourselves.**

Dayan's POV

"_Ugh. What hit me?" _I wondered groggily as I began to move. My vision was a bit blurry, my body was sore, and my thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"_Okay, calm down and focus" _I told myself. Soon my vision cleared up a bit, revealing a stone dungeon of sorts. No bed whatsoever, so that explained why my body felt like hell. Now why was I here?

Things were starting to come back to me… there was the Crobat… and the Manectric… Then I was talking to the Weavile, who attacked me after he brought down…

Violet!

I snapped to attention, my vision fully becoming reliable again. That's right; we were attacked and brought in! I quickly scanned my room, looking for anything potentially useful.

"So, finally awake, are ya?" I heard a snide voice asking behind me. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a Ninetails looking coldly at me. He also had a look of dominance about him, as if it was he who had gotten me in here single-handedly, not the Weavile.

"Well, don't bother lookin' around, that room's totally bare. You don't even get a bed" he taunted me, but I kept cool, not rising to any bait he might set. Instead I tried to get some information.

"Where am I?" I asked the Ninetails.

"Why you're in Ed's domain. And boy, I do not envy you. That Zangoose pal o' yours is gonna get it easy, but you're in fer a rough ride, I don't mind tellin' you."

This guy liked hearing himself talk. I ignored this thought and tried again.

"Exactly what is going to happen to me and my… 'Zangoose pal?'" The Ninetails grinned and replied

"Well, you're gonna die, I can tell ya that much. Ed likes to torture those who mess with th' ones he's got his eyes on, see? As for the Zangoose, well, let's just say he's got bigger plans for her. Get my drift?" he asked me patronizingly.

Unfortunately, I did. Ed didn't care about me except to make an example out of me. And as for Violet…

"_I better get out of here, and fast" _I thought, still keeping calm.

"Oh, and in case you're thinkin' of escapin', you can just forget it. That cage was meant for stronger prisoners than you, so you'll never bust out, no matter how hard you throw yerself against it."

He laughed as he left, a cruel laugh that chilled me, but also gave me a mental clarity, and with it I dissected his words.

"_That cage was meant for stronger prisoners than you, so you'll never bust out, no matter how hard you throw yerself against it."_

I moved to the door of the cell to inspect it. What I found was heartening to me. It was a simple old-fashioned lock, which would be easy to pick. But I would have to wait for the right time to make my escape. The sooner the better, though. I would have to throw my captors off, so I steeled myself and threw myself at the door, not attempting to knock it down, but at least make it look like I was. I was really trying to conserve my strength and formulate the ideal plan.

I didn't know the area whatsoever, besides the small dungeon I was in, so that would hinder me severely. But I had to try anyway. The best time to make my escape would be slightly after I ate dinner, if they would even provide me with food. Short of that, it would be best to make my move after they checked on me just before the shift for night watch, which was almost guaranteed to happen.

After roughing myself up a bit more, I thought it would be a good time to act like I was sulking, so I coiled up in the far corner of my cell and waited. Soon, I could hear the jangling of keys and the opening of the door that led out of the cellar/prison. Then I heard two sets of footsteps and voices, one belonging to my jailer, the other one foreign to me. I could hear their conversation as they made their way to my cell.

"So, tonight's the big night, eh?" That was my jailer speaking.

"Yep, Ed's gonna take her, and everyone's gonna watch. He's also gonna kill that Seviper she's been travelin' with. And here's the sucker now."

I looked up and could see the two staring at me. My jailer, the Ninetails, looked the same as he did earlier, but his companion was a mystery to me. I could see it was an Alakazam, and he was holding a tray, presumably my dinner. His eyes flashed blue and I could feel psychic bonds holding me in place. Then he opened the cell door, and carelessly threw the tray at me, where it smacked the cold stones and my dinner scattered before me. The Alakazam sneered at me and said

"Enjoy. It'll be yer last." The Ninetails and Alakazam left the cellar, and I felt my bonds loosen. I took a look at what was supposed to comprise my dinner. Nothing extravagant, for a last meal, anyway. A moldy piece of bread, maggoty meat, and rotten berries. Was this how Ed had planned to kill me, with food poisoning?

Turning away in disgust, I decided that now would be as good a time as any to make my escape. I moved to the bars that made up the door and slipped my bladed tail between them. Then I turned my tail deftly around and stuck the sharp tip into the lock. After about five minutes of tweaking, I heard a faint _click_, and the door swung open.

I chuckled to myself as I exited, ignoring the small pains from damaging myself to throw my captors off. I thought for a short moment, then brought my tail to my face. I had spent most of the time pretending to sulk but was actually sharpening the blade on the stones of my prison. I began secreting my venom and smeared it on the recently sharpened edge. Now I had a multipurpose weapon. If they didn't die from the wounds I inflicted, they would succumb to the poison.

I moved to the door and looked out from between the bars, and seeing that no one was there, began to open the door.

"_What fools they are, not even setting up a guard" _I thought derisively. Even so, I did not let down my guard. I looked down the hall and made my way to what I hoped would be the throne room, or grand hall, or wherever the events were going to be held.

"_Hang on, Violet." _I thought. _"I'm on my way."_

Violets POV

I couldn't take this anymore, I thought I was going to scream.

Since I woke up, I found myself in quite a predicament. My injured arm was in more pain than it had been for a while, and when I gained full use of my senses, I began to check my surroundings. I couldn't move very much, though, and at that point I realized that I was chained, with both my arms strung above me, which explained why my arm hurt and why my wrists were sore. My feet were also chained to the floor, so I really was stuck for the time being. Somehow, the position gave me the unnerving feeling of being exposed.

I wanted to call out, find out where I was and what was happening, but I resisted the urge. If possible, I didn't want to interact with these criminals. Of course, I knew my chances of avoiding them completely were bar-none.

Just as this thought passed my mind, the doors across from me opened, and a rather large and intimidating Machamp strode through, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. I had my suspicions as to who this guy was; I prayed that I was wrong.

He approached me, knowing that I couldn't do anything against his advance. He took a long, long look at me, eyeing my body up and down. I blushed and resisted the urge to cuss him out, but barely.

"Hello, my dear, how are you?" he asked in what I guessed was supposed to be a seductive voice, but it only filled me with revulsion. Really, it was a miracle I didn't barf on him then and there.

I refused to answer his question. He chuckled at this and asked me, still in his supposed-to-be-winning voice,

"Not much of a talker, eh? Well, no matter. It's not important. I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, alright?"

Without giving me a moment to acknowledge this, he continued.

"Tonight, I'm going to hold a major meeting. There I'm going to kill your precious Seviper friend. Then we are going to celebrate our victory. Then I plan to take you as my mate."

I only stared in shock, I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Wh-why would y-you do such a th-thing? W-we aren't even compatible!" I managed to stammer out.

"Who said I was looking for kids?" he asked me in mock disbelief. Without another word, he turned to the door and began to walk out. Before he exited, though, he turned to me and said

"By the way, just so you know, I am Ed." And then he was gone.

I almost broke down at that point, thinking how Dayan was going to be dead, and just after we had found our old friendship again. Then I thought that we wouldn't able to get out of here, so that Cipher group would take over the world, and enslave or kill my parents and friends.

With tears in my eyes, I looked up to the ceiling and softly said

"Arceus, if ever there was a time that we needed your help, now is it."

Then I lost my composure, and the tears began to fall.

**Well, that's chapter eight for you! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter with an equally exiting battle. Please review, and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 9**

**The next chapter is here! Hope you find it exciting.**

Hall of Origin

All of the Council was watching in horror as they saw the events taking place on the split screens, Dayan having been separated yet again from Violet, but this time their prospects of getting back together looked bleak. Arceus himself almost burst into tears as he heard Violet's plea for help. But he couldn't do it. He had created laws many hundreds of thousands of years ago which prevented the Council of Legends from interfering with the lives of his creations. He had created them in such a manner so that he too would be bound to obey them.

Next to him, Mew looked at him with tears streaming down her face and addressed him.

"Why don't you help her, she and Dayan are in desperate need of it!"

Speaking softly, Arceus replied

"You know I cannot go against the laws that I created to prevent any of us from giving the beings of the world unfair advantages." With each word he spoke, though, his anger and frustration grew, and this fact was not lost on the rest of the council.

Dialga and Palkia looked at each other, then addressed him simultaneously.

"But you are the Alpha pokemon, surely you can change the rules you set."

The rest of the council began to pester him in a similar manner, and his anger grew and grew, until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly stood up, his eyes glowed red, and the chair behind him flew at the wall with such force that it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces. His eyes still glowing, Arceus turned and addressed the Council in a voice they hadn't heard since the Orb of Life had been stolen from him, a voice that made the rest of them cringe with each syllable, and the discordance and harshness of his voice became more pronounced.

"FOOLS! Do you all honestly believe that my power could have been drained as it was all those eons ago when I created all there is in existence?! NO! When I created the laws, I surrounded their authority with a protective field that draws its energy from me, and I no longer have the energy available to remove that protection, which only grows in strength when anyone tries to remove them!"

The other Legends looked at their leader with a mixture of shock and horror, unable to fathom that he would have gone so far as to ensure that even _he _couldn't bypass his rulings.

Without another word, the Council of Legends turned their attention back to the table, looking more hopeful when Dayan escaped his prison and was making his way to save Violet.

Dayan' POV

I had been treading cautiously, trying to avoid detection. I had left the cell as innocuous as I could possibly make it, closing both doors so nothing seemed awry. But that would only last so long before the lack of my presence was noticed. So far, I had been lucky enough to avoid the cronies that undoubtedly flooded this building, but I knew that couldn't last either.

Just as I rounded another corner, I caught sight of a Feraligatr that was making his way I-don't-know-where. He opened his mouth to raise an alarm, but I lunged at him and quickly slashed the front of his throat with my sharp, poisonous tail, cutting off his voice, to be replaced with a horrible choking, gurgling sound.

I quickly dragged his body to an area that was hidden that I had just spotted, trying to prevent too much blood from giving away the scene. Once satisfied, I continued my journey, hoping I wouldn't have to do this again; I had gotten lucky this time, but I couldn't always count on luck.

I started looking down a hall that split into two different directions, when suddenly the roar of what I knew to be an Exploud, having run across them before, assaulted my eardrums. That had to be the alarm signaling my escape. Looking in both directions, I chose the path that had the most bodies down it. These heat sensing organs certainly had their usefulness. I chose that path because, given what I knew, it made the most sense to take the path that would surely lead me to the room where the festivities would be held. I began to encounter various criminals who were responding to the alarm, and without hesitation I took them down, one by one, replacing the venom on my tail as needed.

I could probably have used Poison Tail to get the same effect, but it only had a small chance of poisoning the opponent. This way, I was guaranteed to poison them. If they survived the cut, that is.

I was soon panting, waiting to pounce, but I realized there was no one left, just a pile of bodies. I continued on my way, sure that I was close now.

I came across two massive, gilded doors, and I knew this had to be the festivities room. I steeled myself, took a deep breath, and pushed my way through the magnificent doors, to come across a disheartening sight. I could see a large amount of pokemon, presumably the leader's cronies.

"Dayan!" I heard Violet cry out.

When I turned to look at her, I was engulfed in rage; she was chained, with her arms above her head to the wall, and her ankles together and to the floor.

"Violet! Are you all right?" I asked her.

She could only nod before a strange voice spoke to me, which I turned to look upon.

The voice belonged to a larger-than-normal Machamp who was sitting, looking very relaxed on his throne, drinking deeply from a goblet that was missing a few jewels. I knew this had to be Ed.

"Well, you came earlier than I expected, and far more willingly than I believed you would. I thought my guards were going to have to knock you out before you found your way here. Nevertheless, with you finally here, we can begin. You will pay, however, for the loss in my forces tonight. Get him!" he ordered his troops.

I tensed, ready for battle, as the small army began to rush me. I lost track then of what happened. All I remember is small flashes of the battle; numerous scratches I received, wizzes of my tail, secreting ever more venom. Finally, it was all over. I stood among hundreds of the dead, staring down the Machamp, the leader, and made a demand.

"Release Violet. NOW!"

Ed narrowed his eyes at me, then stood, throwing down his empty goblet, and walking toward me.

"Well, I'll give you some credit, you are stronger and smarter than you look. Even so, you have no hope of defeating me. I have heard much about your battling style, and now I have seen much of it firsthand. I took some precautions in the event you were strong enough to take down my forces."

"What kind of precautions?" I asked him suspiciously.

He chuckled then, and pulled an item from behind his back and showed it to me, a small, red-orange orb that had a flame pattern on it.

"This is a Flame Orb. When I hold this, I am afflicted with a burn."

I shook my head in confusion.

"But isn't your attack cut while you have a burn?"

"Ah, but I have the ability Guts, which raises my attack when I have a status condition. Further, this way you can't poison me or paralyze me with Glare."

I frowned, seeing a flaw in this plan.

"But if I can hold you off long enough, you will eventually faint from your burn."

The Machamp began to laugh after I said this.

"Ah, but I haven't revealed the best part to you yet."

With that, he reached into a fanny pack on his side that I hadn't originally spotted and took out an item. It was a small, mostly white rectangular object that had a large blue stripe in the center. I stared in confusion.

"This is a Max Potion." Ed explained, "It fully restores my health but leaves behind status conditions. I have quite a few of these, which I managed to swipe from my trainer before I killed him, which is how I wound up here."

Violet's POV

While Dayan was fighting fiercely, I was struck with an idea. I twisted my head up and looked carefully at my shackles. I could see the keyholes, so maybe I could pick the locks with my long claws. I extended them and carefully started. I was thankful that my claws were as flexible as any finger but still tough enough that they didn't hurt in the cramped, jagged space. As I met with success on the first shackle, I barely suppressed an exclamation of joy. I looked quickly at the Machamp, and upon seeing him distracted by Dayan's battle, I continued to free myself. Once I was completely free, I snuck behind Ed's throne, just before he rose out of it, the goblet landing beside me.

"_Well, so much for assassinating him"_ I thought ruefully.

When I saw the fanny pack that held all his potions, though, I knew I had to get it away from him if we were to have a chance. Then I saw Dayan and Ed begin to circle each other.

"_Here we go."_

**Well, what did you think? Sorry about the crappy detail with the main part of the battle, but I felt that things were starting to drag on. Don't worry, I'll be more explicit in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 10**

**Got another one coming your way. This should be the final chapter with them in the Reverse World, but then they've gotta go up against Cipher. Ouch. Anyway, enjoy!**

Dayan's POV

I began circling Ed even as he began circling me. He smirked, obviously thinking he had the advantage. I had to admit, things didn't look good for me. Any damage I did he could easily reverse with those potions. I needed to get them away from him if possible and use them for myself. But I did not know how I was going to do that. It didn't matter, as long as I was protecting Violet, who I couldn't afford to look at right now, I could do anything.

He made the first move, using a Fire Punch straight at my face. I ducked out of the way and grabbed his arm, then swung myself beneath him and rose up, intending to bite down on his neck. But before I could, he twisted one of his arms around and grabbed me by the throat, stopping my advance and blocking my breathing. I wriggled my way out of his grasp before he could tighten it, but he grabbed my tail and started flinging me around like a rag doll. Then he finally threw me at a wall, stunning me but not knocking me out.

His face broke out in an evil smile as he began to make his way toward me.

"Oh how sweet this victory will taste. And when I'm finished with you, I can make that Zangoose my personal plaything and reminisce about this day forever."

I snapped to and shook the cobwebs out of my head. Then I growled a response.

"Violet will never be yours!" and I lunged at him, feinting for his right arm but smacking him across the face with my tail, cutting him on the cheek. He smirked, then punched me in the face, sending me across the room.

When I looked up at him, he had not followed me but instead took out a potion and drank it, repairing the scratch on his cheek and eliminating any damage I had done. Now I was really getting pissed. How was I supposed to fight an opponent who wouldn't play fair?

Then I shook the thought from my head. After all, all's fair in love and war. But that didn't change the fact that I had to try and beat him while he was fresh and I was beaten down. Then I chased this thought from my head and charged for another attack.

Violet's POV

Dayan was getting beat pretty bad, and I wasn't doing anything to help. I was beginning to hate myself, but then I reminded myself what exactly I was doing; securing that fanny pack. If I did that, Dayan would stand a much better chance against Ed, and once I had it, I would join Dayan in the fray and beat down that pervert who had me chained up. I just needed to wait for the right moment. This I couldn't afford to screw up; while his attention was on Dayan, I had the element of surprise. If I revealed myself and missed the pack, it would be that much harder to win. Therefore, I was not to move until I could guarantee getting that fanny pack.

Still, watching the battle was agonizing for me, and I could only imagine the torture and hell that Dayan's body was experiencing. I winced with every shot he took and silently cheered for every hit he made. I clenched my fists in frustration every time Ed took a swig from a potion. He didn't seem to care that he was blowing through them. That told me he either had a limitless supply, or close to it, or he thought he could wear Dayan down quickly and wanted to stay on top. I figured it was most likely that last one.

I began to spot my chance, they both were moving close to my range. Luckily I knew Quick Attack, so I would use that the second the pack was exposed to me. If I got real lucky, Ed wouldn't even notice my maneuver and I could surprise him in two ways.

Here they come… ready…set…NOW!

I used Quick Attack and ran right behind Ed as he was punching Dayan full on the mouth, but I didn't stop. Continuing with my momentum, I deftly unclipped the fanny pack and took off with it back to my hiding place. I almost sighed in relief and shouted in ecstasy. I had it! Now we would just have to wait, but fortunately not too long.

I heard Ed laughing, so I looked around from behind the throne. Ed was standing triumphantly while Dayan lay on his side, trying to get up. Ed then reached to his side where his fanny pack would be. Only it wasn't there, a fact he quickly became aware of.

Giggling lightly, I strode out of my hiding place and leaned against the throne on my left elbow and crossed my legs, putting my weight on my right foot. Then, twirling the pack around on my right claws, careful not to lose it, I addressed Ed in a teasing manner.

"Looking for something?"

He whirled around to face me, and I almost burst out laughing at his expression, but resigned myself to a teasing smirk.

"How the hell did you get that?!" Ed thundered.

I decided to play this for all it was worth. I held the fanny pack out;

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked sweetly.

"YES, THAT!" he was screaming.

"Well," I began "Once Dayan started killing your troops, I decided to pick the locks of my shackles. Then I snuck behind your precious throne here and waited for your guard to let down. Then I used Quick Attack to slip this precious pack off you. Does that work for you?"

Ed growled out only three words.

"Damn you, bitch."

I used Quick Attack again to run past him, stopping momentarily to slash his face and say

"That's right."

I made my way over to Dayan then, and supported his head and got him to drink a Max Potion. Completely rejuvenated, he sprung back up, a new fire in his eye. I drank a Hyper Potion to give me a boost, and we both faced Ed and assumed battle positions. He looked wary now, but we weren't gonna give him a chance to retaliate.

I used Quick Attack again and started slashing Ed in various areas, on the legs, arms, torso, and face. Then Dayan came in for the kill. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, so I fled to get out of his way. Ed seemed relieved but then he saw Dayan coming up with a fully charged Poison Tail. Injured as he was, he couldn't get his arms up fast enough to block it. Dayan's attack struck Ed full force to the front of his throat, nearly cutting off his head as a result. Then, panting heavily, we watched the life go out of our enemy's eyes.

Realizing it was over, we ran to each other, me hugging him tightly and him wrapping his body around me. We looked into each other's eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him. His eyes opened in complete shock at first. Then he got caught up in the moment and returned my kiss, squeezing me tighter.

The Hall of Origin

The Council of Legends broke out in cheers, the females crying at the beauty of the scene, the males grinning stupidly at each other. Arceus merely sighed in relief. His plan had come full circle. They finally achieved one of his greatest desires; to show that enemies could turn lovers. But now, they had to return and face off against Cipher. He knew they now had a strong relationship, but he prayed that it was strong enough to survive this last encounter.

Dayan's POV

Wow, Violet was kissing me…I couldn't believe it.

Then again, why was it so unusual? Sure, we were a Zangoose and Seviper, and our species had been fighting for generations, but it was only for a stupid reason. Looking past that, there was absolutely no reason at all they couldn't love each other, just as we loved each other.

Yes, I would be lying if I said I hadn't fallen for her, and it was obvious she had fallen for me. So we stood there kissing away, each of us in the exact same bliss.

When we finally had to part in order to breathe, I merely looked into her eyes and said

"Well… that was… unexpected… but… amazing."

She blushed heavily, and nodded. We kissed again, but not as long as last time. When we broke apart, she looked me right in the eyes and told me

"I love you, Dayan."

I looked directly in her eyes and responded

"And I love you. It was my love for you that made me get up every time, no matter the pain so I could protect you. I don't care what our parents say. If I have to, I will leave my pack, and we will travel the world until we find the perfect place to stay."

She blushed again and said

"And I would leave my colony and follow you until the ends of the earth so we could stay together forever."

We hugged again and exchanged a small kiss before I said

"And now we have to go and face and eliminate Cipher once and for all so we _can_ live together in peace, harmony, and safety."

She nodded, then she grabbed the end of my tail which I wrapped around her hand. In our approximation of hand-holding, we left the ruined castle and found the portal to home in the courtyard, conveniently next to the fountain, which was just a romantic scene, despite the darkness of the Reverse World.

I looked to Violet and asked her

"Are you ready to leave this dismal place? I've got a few choice words for that Council of Legends."

She simply nodded, and, still holding her hand, I jumped with her through the portal to the Hall of Origin.

**Well, that's the final chapter for the Reverse World. I have a special author's request; please tell me if you felt a warm, fuzzy feeling for my love scene: I know I did. Give me some feedback and wait eagerly for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 11**

**I've got another installment for you fans out there! Just to do a quick recap, Dayan and Violet are mortal enemies, but when Cipher threatens the world (again), Arceus asks them to put their differences aside to save it, then forces them into the Reverse World to make them. They fight through many battles (including one against each other) and are eventually reunited with Dayan acting the Knight in Shining Armor when he saves Violet and helps heal her arm which has been injured. Then they are kidnapped by a Weavile who is the lackey of the self-proclaimed king of the Reverse World. They are imprisoned, Dayan threatened with death and Violet with worse. Dayan escapes his prison and searches for Violet. When he finds her, he goes psycho against a small army and wins, winning Violet's heart (although she doesn't fully realize it just yet). Then he challenges Ed who has many dirty tricks up his sleeves but is fooled by Violet, who heals Dayan and helps him take Ed down for good. Then they realize the depth of their affection for each other (and have quite a tender moment in the process) then leave the Reverse World to give the Council of Legends a piece of their minds. But now they will have to face up against Cipher in order to realize their dream of living together happily ever after. My brother told me to make this a tragedy; I told him to stuff it. Please enjoy this next chapter, and remember, I encourage reviews and questions. (Big disclaimer here because I'm going to be making a lot of referencing here; I do not own pokemon, but I was inspired by the games.)**

The Hall of Origin

The Council was watching the unfolding of events. When the two entered the portal, the table went black, then started swirling. Soon, the swirling part lifted up and shrank down, creating the exit portal from the Reverse World. Dayan and Violet gracefully stepped out and landed on the table, where they were received with loud cheers and applause, as well as a couple of wolf-whistles which made both Dayan and Violet blush, but they refused to let go of each other regardless.

They looked around the room to the various members of the Legendary Council, and everywhere they looked they saw happy faces. But the happiest of all of them came from Arceus himself. He seemed so happy that he was radiating a soft light from his body, one that only heightened the lover's sense of peace. Then the top deity announced

"Well done, you two. You have achieved more than any Zangoose or Seviper has done in the history of your species. You should feel proud. That was a magnificent last battle you had, supporting each other." Becoming a bit wary, Dayan asked Arceus

"Were you watching us in there?" Nodding, Arceus replied

"We were. We worried when you two were separated, felt relieved when you rejoined, panicked when you were caught, cried when you were desperate, and cheered when you realized your true feelings for each other. We are happy with the end result. Now, I must ask you; what exactly were these 'choice words' you had for us?" Dayan looked around the room, then at Violet, then surprised everyone by bowing and saying

"Thank you." Violet looked up, curious about Dayan's words. When he stood back up, he explained.

"If it hadn't been for you forcing us to travel through the Reverse World, we would never have discovered our love for each other. And without Violet by my side, I would never be able to take on Cipher. So, I thank you once again" he finished, giving another bow. Violet then pulled his head toward her and kissed him again, and the Council responded with aww's.

Arceus was happy that everything had come together so nicely, but the time had come to get serious, and everybody could hear the tone of his voice change.

"Yes, well done everyone, but we still have some business to attend to. Now that you, Violet, and you, Dayan, are willing to work together, I can further fill you in on the details of Cipher." Here Violet and Dayan gave Arceus their full and undivided attention. He began his narrative in a grim voice.

"As you already know, Cipher is an evil organization that wants to rule the world through the use of shadow pokemon, who are pokemon that have had the doors to their hearts closed, exposing their full abilities in exchange for their freedom and mental well-being. The victim pokemon is fully aware of what he or she is doing, but can do nothing about it whatsoever." At this part of the story, Violet started trembling, and Dayan pulled her close to ease her fear. Arceus continued his story.

"Cipher first began as a rather small group in the Orre region and were working alongside another, similar group, called Team Snagem. They were defeated by a man and his Espeon and Umbreon, along with a girl who could 'see' shadow pokemon. Less than a year later, a research facility was started to help prevent a recurrence, or at least prepare for the eventuality. Five years after the first incident, Cipher started back up, stronger than before, as they had discovered a method that could be used to mass produce shadow pokemon."

Arceus gave Dayan and Violet a minute to process this, then continued.

"Cipher realized that unless they had an already powerful pokemon, they would suffer the same defeat as before. So they traveled to the oceans. There they captured and corrupted Lugia, who became known to them as Project XD001."

Dayan and Violet looked over at Lugia, shocked, as she began to tremble, whereupon Ho-oh placed a multi-colored wing around her even as she wrapped herself with her wings.

"It was terrible, I saw everything that was being done. They forced me to capture a large cruise ship to corrupt all the poor pokemon on board, and brainwashed the passengers to become members of Cipher with their lies."

She couldn't say anymore, so she buried her head into Ho-oh's shoulder and began sobbing. Arceus continued the story.

"They also called her their greatest achievement because they claimed that Project XD001 could not be purified. So, a boy in the Orre region set off with his Eevee to stop Cipher. Little by little, he captured shadow pokemon and returned them to their original owners. (**See end note**). Then he teamed up with Team Snagem, who was looking for the downfall of Cipher, who had cast them aside as a lost cause. He traveled to the factory that created shadow pokemon and permanently shut it down. With the help of several friends, he journeyed to the main base of Cipher, where he encountered the boss of Cipher and defeated him, capturing Lugia in the process."

Lugia regained her composure and added

"I remember him. He was such a nice boy. Even though they told him that I could not be purified, he never gave up. He sometimes went without sleep to try to find a solution to my problem. Then he released me back to the oceans I called home after he finally succeeded. He has my eternal gratitude."

Arceus nodded, then looked back to the couple standing on the table and addressed them again.

"In an effort to limit their success this time, I have ordered that the Council of Legends remain in this room. We are not to leave until the threat is defeated. They managed to catch Lugia by surprise, but I have no doubt that in the ten years that they've been dormant they have concocted ways to capture us with more precision. I will provide protection over your hearts so you cannot be corrupted. That is the most I can do for you. It will be up to you to make your army to battle Cipher, or alone if you would prefer. Know this; whatever you choose to do, never forget your love for each other and what motivates you to fight against Cipher."

Dayan and Violet both nodded solemnly, with a grim determination on their faces.

"Very well. It is time we said our goodbyes. Good luck convincing your families of your union. Here is my final gift to you."

Arceus walked over to the new lovers, then lowered his head to each of them, tapping them both lightly on the forehead. After he did, both Dayan and Violet felt warmth in their chests that faded shortly. Then he nodded over to Mew, who flew forward and touched both their shoulders; then the trio disappeared in a bright light.

When Dayan and Violet opened their eyes, they found themselves in the same field they had been fighting in before they were whisked away to their new destiny. The couple smiled at each other, and looked up when Mew flew over them.

"Good luck you two, and may the blessings of Arceus be always with you." Then she was gone. Sighing, Dayan said hopefully

"Well, guess we better go tell our parents about recent events. Who knows, they might be worried enough to listen to us." Violet nodded, then replied

"Why don't we start with your parents? I'm sure they will be easier to convince than mine." Dayan chuckled at that.

"Well, I doubt it, but okay, let's go talk to my parents first." So they walked off together, Dayan's tail still wrapped around Violet's hand.

**End note time! Okay, so I used references from both ****Pokemon Coliseum ****and ****Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness****, but I decided to add a slightly different touch to it. Hope no one minds. Please review and let me know how I did, and wait patiently for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 12**

**Alright, I got another fav, yay for me! I won't mention names, (privacy reasons), but I want to let you guys know that I really appreciate your support. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story goin'. (I'm gonna continue the story anyway, this isn't a bribe, but I do like the reviews). Anyway, enough from me, let's continue.**

Dayan's POV

As we walked together, I wondered how we were going to convince my parents of our union. My mother was a bit more level-headed than my father, but I knew that no level of careful thinking and planning would prepare her for what I would tell herwhen we arrived. _If _we arrived, that is. The pack was sure to attack Violet on sight. Fortunately, with my newfound strength, I could protect her if need be, but I wasn't certain for how long.

We entered the Seviper pack all too soon, and as we walked through, I could hear many sounds. The overwhelming majority of them were hisses that were obviously directed at Violet. But among the hisses, I could also detect sounds of confusion. What was the son of the pack leader doing holding onto a Zangoose's claws in a nonviolent fashion?

Somehow, we managed to make it to my parent's cave without any fighting breaking out. My parents had been warned ahead of time though. They were waiting for me in front of their cave, and when my mother caught sight of me, she ran up and embraced me. We were probably gone longer than I thought.

Then she saw Violet behind me, still holding on to my tail. My mother slowly uncoiled herself from me, never taking her eyes off Violet, and began backing away.

"Mom?" I asked

"What… is she doing here?" my mother asked me quietly, her eyes slits now, narrowed in hate.

"Mother, father, this is Violet" I told them in a voice that commanded their attention.

"And why did you bring her here, in the midst of our pack?" my father demanded. I tried to keep calm on the situation, but I knew it wasn't going to go well.

Hall of Origin

As the Council of Legends watched the scene between Dayan, Violet, and his parents, they could feel, even without being there, the extreme tension that was building. Arceus wanted to do something, but he could only act if Dayan made the right move. Then he listened as Dayan told his parents

"This war between the Seviper and Zangoose is pointless; a bigger threat is at hand, one that challenges our very survival." Arceus smiled; Dayan had been reliable and made the right move. Now he could act.

The rest of the Council watched as a magnificent light-blue glow surrounded Arceus, and a projection of him that resembled closely what the humans would refer to as a "hologram" appeared next to the gathering of Seviper and one Zangoose.

Violet's POV

This was not going well. As we walked through the pack, I could distinctly feel the glares I got from the rest of the pack. Even Dayan looked uneasy. I could also hear the multitudes of hisses coming at me, though I'm sure that if Seviper had rattles instead of blades, the rattling that would ensue would take precedence in our ears.

I tried not to show fear, but made sure it did not come across as arrogance. The rest of the pack would have seen that as a challenge, as if walking through their territory wasn't enough of one.

When we reached the cave where Dayan's parents lived, I admit, I felt very scared. I knew that his parents would be at the top of the pack for a reason. I watched as Dayan's mother embraced her son in happiness, then back away when she saw me. I knew anything I said would only cause problems, so I let Dayan do the talking for me. And I knew that our problem was only half over even if he managed to convince his parents; I still had to convince mine.

Our problems were soon fixed pretty well by a surprise visit, though. A brilliant flash of light appeared next to us, making everybody present shut their eyes to avoid being blinded. When it dissipated, Arceus was revealed, making Dayan's parents gasp and bow in reverence. It wasn't quite him, though. It was clearly a look-alike of Arceus, but this form was more transparent. I couldn't make much sense of it.

"Hello" the look-alike began "Do you know who I am?" He asked Dayan's parents.

"Of course, my Lord," Dayan's father responded. Then he asked

"Why are you here, if I may be so bold?" he asked, clearly scared out of his wits. Arceus smiled warmly and replied

"I am here to inform you that your son is correct. There is no need for your species to fight with the Zangoose. The reasons for your war are pitiful, and the two of you must come together to fight this threat that, even as we speak, has begun to ravage the world you call home."

Dayan's parent's eyes were filled with disbelief and fear.

"I am also here to let you know that Dayan and Violet have chosen each other to be mates, and that this union has been blessed by me personally. Do you see fit to separate them? If so, I will not stop you. But I warn you, if you should choose to do so, your child would alienate you and elope with his love. I myself heard Dayan pledge to keep Violet safe and happy. I implore you, then, to choose wisely."

Dayan's father nodded, then rose and moved towards me, while I stood my ground. He gave me a short look, then nodded to me and said

"Well, this isn't what I wanted, nor do I expect us to relate. However, if your union is indeed blessed by Arceus himself, and my son is adamant to take you, then I will accept you as my daughter, if you will accept me as your surrogate father."

I was surprised to hear him say this, but I quickly recovered and responded

"Thank you, sir. I would be happy to call you my father, along with my birth father, and I hope that in the future we _can_ relate, if you will allow it." Dayan's father paused for a second, considering my words, then replied

"We shall see. As I understand it, we must first survive this new threat that arises."

The next few minutes were spent then with Dayan and me explaining the specifics of Cipher, and shortly after Arceus wished us well, then disappeared. We traveled to the rest of the pack to explain what had happened and what was happening.

Hall of Origin

As Arceus ended his apparition, the other Legends looked at him in suspicion, then asked

"We thought the laws prevented you from directly affecting the beings of the world." Arceus smiled in triumph, then said

"Yes, the laws do prevent me and the rest of you as well, from directly affecting the lives of the beings of the world. However, there is nothing saying that I can or cannot confirm or deny any particular piece of information." The rest of the Legends smiled wryly at the loophole, which they could tell Arceus planned to use again.

The trip then was made to the Zangoose colony, and it was much the same, practically identical, to the occurrence with the Seviper pack; their case was made, their union was accepted, and apologies were given. The Zangoose and Seviper tribes had finally solved their differences and joined together to create an army that would be used to fight Cipher. Now all that was left was the battle itself.

**Okay, that's chapter 12 finished. Let me know what you guys thought. If you have any questions, I will be glad to answer them as quickly and as best as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 13**

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, things have been crazy at college. Anyway, I've got a small test for you; has anyone noticed that I neglected to mention one legendary among the Council of Legends? If you have, don't spoil it! If you haven't, I won't spoil it! I want to say I did it on purpose, but I simply forgot about him. Nevertheless, he will be instrumental for Dayan and Violet in the war against Cipher. (I just spoiled it, didn't I? Oh well, read and enjoy anyway!)**

Violet's POV

We had managed to convince our parents of our union, then allied them with their formal enemies. Admittedly, everyone is still uneasy, but it's been a pretty recent change, and when you put that against centuries of hate, it will take a while to change. Still, everyone has done a good job of getting along, and by that I mean there haven't been any deaths. Yet. But I have high hopes for everybody.

The only problem that comes around in my head and won't leave isn't how we're going to rally the troops; it's how we're actually going to beat Cipher. Sure, we have our pure hearts and everything, but that doesn't protect the rest. Besides which, we don't even know how to purify them, as Arceus put it. Lugia wasn't going to be much help either, as she was struggling to forget it all. Then again, I really couldn't blame her for that; it was one thing to hear the atrocities, but she was forced to do it, and was told there was no going back. I shuddered at the horror, knowing that I was mostly safe from a similar fate, but it frightened me all the same.

Dayan, who was next to me, noticed my trembling and asked me

"Are you alright?" I gave a shrug, neither good nor bad, then tried to better explain.

"I'm okay for now," I started "but I wonder how we'll beat Cipher. I mean, we don't have any special powers or anything, other than the protection of Arceus. But that's not really going to help us purify the shadow pokemon, is it?" Dayan nodded, agreeing with me.

"I know. That has been plaguing me for the past week, and we're only getting closer to them, but with no viable plan. I don't want to do this alone, but neither do I want to lead our friends and family to death, or worse, servitude. But we can't give up, not now. I just wish I knew what we could do."

So that's what it was. Dayan had been awake almost all through the night for the week, and he woke me whenever he was pacing, trying to find his solution. I already kinda figured that was the problem, but he never said anything. We both would be staying up tonight, I can tell.

Arceus had informed us that Cipher was spread across the Hoenn region.Evidently, they had learned from their past failures in the Orre region, so they moved. And they were probably after the Legends of the region. Fortunately, they wouldn't be around. Then the Regi brothers would be where they couldn't be found, except by the chosen, and even the Roamers of this region were informed, so at least we would be safe from them.

It was beginning to get dark, so we decided to make camp after we traveled a little further into the tree line, so we wouldn't be spotted by passing trainers. Our sheer numbers would most likely scare of any haphazard trainers, anyway. We were a formidable force. Besides the Seviper and Zangoose tribes, we managed to come across a good sized group of Makuhita and Hariyama, as well as Breloom. We even came across a small pack of Gardevoir, so we felt we had a decent chance against the pokemon themselves, but we still had the issue of purifying them.

Dayan's POV

We had just finished making camp, everyone ate from the supplies they had brought with them, and were getting ready to sleep. I looked over to Violet, my love, and even through the crushing desperation I felt, my heart lifted at the sight of her. I was lucky to have her, or so her parents informed me. Evidently, she had been the source of much consternation. Still, I was happy, until I thought about our current problem.

I didn't want to go pacing through the camp, because everyone had earned their rest, but I needed to move. I could sense it was the same for Violet, so we held together again, her my tail, my tail to her hand, and we left the camp. We admired the beauty of the moon, though I told her it was pale in comparison to her, which earned me a soft giggle and a light kiss. We continued on not really knowing, or caring, where we were heading.

We eventually came to the mouth of a cave, somewhere around midnight by the position of the moon, and a chill was beginning to spread, so we decided to take some cover in it. When we entered though, I could feel another presence. The only thing that didn't make me worried about it was the fact that nothing seemed hostile, at least not yet. Violet, however, felt differently.

"Do you feel that, Dayan? I'm not sure about this cave." I noticed the wariness in her voice, so I decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it" I said. "We're more than a match for whatever could be in here, since all the legends are gone, right?" She slowly nodded.

"Let's get a bit further in, I want to see this cave a little more. Maybe we could find something useful in here" I said hopefully. She only nodded, and we continued on our way.

After about half an hour, we came across a room that seemed different, somehow. It was slightly cavernous, with strange markings that I couldn't place. I knew they weren't from the legends of our region, because they didn't match. These were entirely new to me.

Just as I was finished looking at the strange runes, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Without hesitation, I pushed Violet behind me, away from possible danger, facing it head-on. What I saw surprised me.

It looked like it was a pokemon, but not one I had ever seen. It was small, very small. It's head seemed disproportionately large to its body. On its head it wore what appeared to be part of a large yellow star. It only had three points, and on the end of each one there were small, blue tags. I saw what looked like tiny blue tears under its eyes. What looked like wings swept from its back and matched its hat in color. Its body was a pale white, and in the middle of its belly was a curved line that almost stretched from hip to hip. It also had a wide, if sleepy, smile plastered on its face. Unsure, I ventured further and said cautiously

"Hello." The smile got wider, and it replied in a more or less masculine voice

"Greetings weary travelers, why do you despair?

Sit, relax, and explain your dreary air."

Astonished, I looked toward Violet, who seemed as perplexed as I was. We had just barged into this being's home, and he was welcoming us with open arms. Moreover, he seemed to know that we were stressed out by our problems. Thinking it couldn't hurt, I began to explain our situation, about Cipher, our army, and the fact that we didn't fully know what to do. Then I remembered something crucial, which we had forgotten somehow.

"By the way, my name is Dayan, and this is my mate, Violet. Who are you?" The being smiled again and replied

"My name is Jirachi, and I have recently woken from my 1000 year rest.

Of all the legends, though, I am not known the best.

Regardless, I have a special power, you see;

Any wish you have can be granted by me."

Violet and I just stood there in shock.

Hall of Origin

Everyone looked at Arceus, who had his eyes closed, contemplating. Finally, Mew asked

"Arceus, who is that?" Arceus opened his eyes, but he was still contemplating.

"Well, when I was creating everything that exists, a piece of my power was dislodging itself, but I thought nothing of it. But when I was creating the Council of Legends, it fully broke off and manifested into Jirachi, or so he wanted to be called. He has a portion of my power, and though he is not as strong as me, he has many of the same capabilities. He grants wishes for a week, but by that time his power is drained, so he sleeps for one thousand years to recuperate. This is an amazing opportunity for Violet and Dayan, because I had forgotten about him when I created the laws, so he actually exists outside of them."

The other legends looked at the screen excitedly, for they too had been stumped on how two mere mortals would defeat Cipher, army or not. Then they heard Violet make a request.

Violet's POV

I looked up in excitement at what I heard. Any wish we have? All our problems are solved! So I decided to ask the question straight off.

"Can you eliminate Cipher, purify all the shadow pokemon, and restore peace to our region?" My spirits sank as Jirachi said

"I said I could grant wishes, and this is true,

but I cannot grant this request from you.

You must ask for something else, but do not tarry,

lest those who travel with you grow wary."

I thought for a minute, mostly about my disappointment. Things weren't going to be so easy after all. I looked over at Dayan and said

"What we need is a way to purify the shadow pokemon, then we could enlist them in our army against Cipher. Surely that can't be too hard, right?"

Dayan nodded slowly, then looked toward Jirachi and asked

"Can you provide us the means to purify the shadow pokemon, to rid from them the darkness that consumes their hearts?"

Jirachi's smile was wider than we had ever seen it, then a magnificent glow, which resembled Arceus, emanated from his body, he floated a little higher, and he began to chant.

"A spell to cure darkness is what you seek,

For without that your prospects are bleak.

A power that resides in your claws and in your tail,

To help all those who in darkness quail."

Then the glow surrounding his body moved to us, split into two pieces, and one piece infused itself into my claws, and I saw something similar happen to Dayan's tail blade. Our weapons glowed for a moment, then faded back into darkness. We looked up at Jirachi simultaneously as he said

"Go now, be swift, be true,

the power to cure darkness now resides in you.

Upon your journey I wish you luck,

but here is a warning so you are not stuck."

He closed his eyes momentarily, and suddenly the line on his belly opened to reveal a third, much larger eye. Then he continued

"Before you lies a forest of green.

Do not be fooled, for all is not as it seems.

Several enemies lie before you, and darkness rules their heart.

You can make your way through this line, but only if you are smart."

After delivering his enigmatic statement, he flew off and dissolved into the deepest corner of the cave, leaving me and Dayan to consider his words. I looked at my claws again, trying to find any hint of the glow that graced them before, but I could see nothing.

Hall of Origin

The Council of Legends were watching incredulously, as Arceus was skipping up and down the hall in glee, and only Mew dared to ask

"What is wrong with you ?" Arceus stopped skipping around and gazed at Mew with a gleaming face.

"Don't you understand? Jirachi just gave them the perfect weapon against Cipher! Since they cannot be corrupted, they have no need to worry about losing these weapons, and now the army they have can secure shadow pokemon, and Dayan and Violet can purify them, then increase the numbers of their army! Oh, happy days!"

And with that, Arceus started skipping around the Hall again.

**Phew, that was a difficult chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm not a poet, so if you didn't like Jirachi's rhymes, go ahead and tell me. It will help let me know to do better next time I decide to do a rhyming skit. If you did like it, though, please let me know. I need to know if you guys are still reading with a passion or if I'm starting to put you guys off. Leave me some reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 14**

**Well, I got your reviews, and I'm disappointed that it wasn't much of a challenge for you. Oh well, this chapter should still be interesting, you know the drill!**

Dayan's POV

We stood there, amazed by what we had just seen. I thought all the legends were in the Hall of Origin, with the exception of the roamers, of course. Yet we just met a legend, one who apparently gave us weapons to use against Cipher.

I looked over at Violet, and I could see her inspecting her claws avidly, probably to find traces of the glow I saw when our "wish" connected with us. I glanced at my tail blade, but upon seeing it looking normal, I turned my attention back to Violet, who was just glancing up at me.

"What was that about?" she asked me and the room.

"What was that weird light, and why is it whenever he mentioned my claws and your tail, that's what was glowing? It just doesn't make sense!" Collecting my thoughts, I responded

"Actually, I think it makes more sense than you believe, my dear. He mentioned your claws and my blade, and that's what the wish fused with, so that leads me to believe that the power is focused on your claws and my tail blade. How we access this power, however, is beyond me. Do you have any ideas?"

Her eyes went to the floor, and she seemed slightly embarrassed that I had to explain it to her. I thought she looked so cute that way, and I couldn't help but smile at her intoxicating beauty. She saw the grin on my face, and during the height of her emotions, she snapped at me.

"What's so funny?!" She was also blushing. I chuckled and replied

"Nothing. I just love you so much right now. I only wish Cipher was already gone so I could provide you with a safe home, where we could share our love for eternity." Her gaze softened, and she reached up to kiss me, saying

"I love you, too." We embraced, sharing the moment for a long time. Finally we broke apart, and we knew that we had to leave the cave and get back to camp. We would leave the speculation for later.

When we finally got back, dawn was breaking, and the army was rising for breakfast. We ate some of our own provisions, then broke camp and set out on our way, Violet and I leading the army.

Violet's POV

We were heading out for the Petalburg woods, a lovely forest as I remember. I began reminiscing about all the fun times I had there when my parents visited. We had a few good friends with the Breloom tribe that took residence there, and I had loved playing with the various pokemon. The Shroomish were the most fun to play with, though. I had a rather sadistic nature as a child, and I loved to knock them over to their backs. I used to think it looked so funny how their tiny feet would flail around as they cried out indignantly, and they would spin sort of like a top on its side. One day I was laughing too loud, though, and I had been too close to the rest of the tribe. My parents and the mother of the Shroomish found me, and seeing the Shroomish on its side screaming at me, laughing on the forest floor, they put two and two together. I had never seen a Breloom angry, and after that experience, I didn't want to again. My parents stopped her from pounding me into a pulp, assuring her that they would do it. I wasn't quite a pulp, but I sure didn't want to torture Shroomish anymore.

By about noon, when the sun was at its highest, we reached the mouth of the forest, and we stopped to look at it. I had a smile on my face, remembering the good times, ignoring the bad, and looked over to Dayan. I was astonished to see that he had a worried look on his face, so I asked

"What's the matter, honey?" He briefly smiled at me, but when he turned his attention to the forest his frown came back.

"Do you remember Jirachi's words? About there being shadow pokemon in a green forest? Well this is the first forest we've encountered, the one ahead of us. I have reason to believe there are shadow pokemon lying in wait. And since we don't know how to access our weapons, we won't be able to purify them." I thought about what he said, and I knew he was right. He usually was. But we couldn't let that stop us.

"Well, we have the army; we could detain them at least, and then figure out how to use our weapons. At any rate, we have to go through the forest to reach the other side. Or do you know another way?" I asked him. He slowly shook his head, then agreed with me.

"Alright." he said directly to me.

"Okay," he was addressing the army now. They gave him their attention as he said

"We have to get through this forest, but there are shadow pokemon in here. I want everyone to split up into pairs, nobody goes in alone. If you spot any pokemon exhibiting strange powers or behavior, or don't belong here, don't be afraid to capture them, they could be very informative to our cause. Get moving!"

Everyone began splitting into their pairs, and Dayan had encouraged pairing different species. Obviously we were together, and when everyone was in their pairs, he directed them to different parts of the forest, while we went in the front entrance, believing it would be heavily guarded.

When we entered, I didn't see anyone or anything, except for trees. A little further in, though, I felt a tingling sensation in my claws, and when I looked at them, I could see the same glow that had surrounded them shortly after we made our wish, though it seemed a little more subdued. I pointed this out to Dayan.

"Dayan, what's happening to my claws?" But his attention was on his tail.

"Evidently the same thing that's happening to my blade." Looking around, I could see the same glow surrounded his tail, the same amount of light, too.

"So, do you think this could mean something?" I asked, already mentally smacking myself for such a stupid question.

"It definitely means something, but exactly what, can't tell."

Suddenly, the lights around my claws and his tail grew in brightness, until it was the same level as when it first appeared, when Jirachi had given the lights to us. Then we noticed a pokemon, what kind we couldn't tell since it was still in the shade of the trees.

Inspired, I lifted my claws to spread the light around more evenly, and the identity of the mysterious pokemon was revealed to us. It was an Alakazam. I thought right off that this had to be a shadow pokemon, we didn't have any Abra evolutions in our army. And maybe that's what was causing the glow; the presence of a shadow pokemon.

Dayan's POV

I was glad that Violet had raised her claws and revealed our visitor to us. An Alakazam. Clearly a shadow pokemon, but I decided to check anyway.

"What's your name?" I called out to it. The Alakazam snapped its head to us at the sound of my voice, as though it hadn't even noticed the light. But when it spoke, it had a mechanical, monotonous tone.

"I am experiment 5523. My directive is to enlist allies, either by persuasion or force. Will you be persuaded?" it droned. Violet and I both shook our heads at the same time, and it said

"So be it; you are now a possible threat to the glory of Cipher. Prepare to be assimilated."

Then it jumped with surprising speed and agility, directly at us. I pushed Violet behind me and made an involuntary swipe with my tail blade toward its chest, but it didn't connect. Instead, it sank completely through its chest and came out the other side, but without a trace of blood. The Alakazam's face changed, becoming one of dull servitude to surprise.

"Huh?!" he shouted out before crashing to the forest floor; it was obvious now by his voice that he was male. After he crashed, my tail blade went dark, as did Violet's claws.

"_So that's how they work" _I thought. _"When we get close to a shadow pokemon, they glow, and when they're purified, the glow goes away."_

I was about to report my findings to Violet, but as I opened my mouth, a loud, long groan emanated from the Alakazam, giving me pause, still not quite sure the danger was over. He sat up, began rubbing his head and muttered

"Ugh, what hit me?" He looked up at us, then everything seemed to come back at once, a huge smile split his face, and he jumped up and pulled us into a massive hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he was shouting to the sky. "I thought all was lost when they turned me into that wretched creature, but thanks to you I'm back to normal!" He released us and was spinning in place with his arms out and his face to the sky, which was mostly hidden by the forest. Then he stopped for a moment, then broke into a meltdown.

"_Wow, that was fast." _I thought. Then I asked him

"What's wrong?" He turned to me, and the look on his face spoke utter agony to me.

"They have my mate and children, waiting to be corrupted by the bastards who did this to me! I've got to save them, and now!"

He had already jumped to his feet and was beginning to make his way through the forest, but my call stopped him.

"Wait, do you even know where you're going?" He froze in place, then turned to me, fresh tears running down his face as he cried out

"No, I don't, but I can't just sit here idly while my mate, son, and daughter suffer!" I nodded in agreement, then asked

"Would you like to come with us? We, and an army, are on our way to defeat Cipher once and for all." His face lit up, which cleared away most of the emotion on him.

"Really, you have an army, and you're going to overthrow them?" I simply nodded, knowing we had another ally.

**All right, another chapter said and done! There will be more to come, so be patient. Remember, write me some reviews, I love to hear from you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 15**

**Well, here we go again.**

Violet's POV

We had just enlisted the help of the Alakazam, whose name was actually Jerry, and he was giving us information on Cipher's operations, how they did things. It seemed that a potential shadow pokemon was tortured to an all-time low, then their hearts were closed when the pokemon were at their weakest. Despicable. Dayan told me his findings about our weapons, how _they _operated. It made sense, so I was happy. Not only would we know about when our enemies were near us, we didn't have to worry about thinking about the weapons, or making some ridiculous hand sign to use them.

We met up a couple of times with other pairs from the troops, but they hadn't found anything yet. It didn't really matter, we were just making our way through the forest, and when we made it out there would have to be at least one pair that managed to capture a shadow pokemon.

Sure enough, when we exited the forest, about an hour and a half later, which was uneventful, we saw seven pairs of our troops holding down the same number of what they thought to be shadow pokemon. My claws were glowing off and on, so I guessed that some of them were wrong.

Dayan ordered them to line up the suspects. As it turned out, three of the pokemon were innocent, just visiting the region, although they weren't so sure they would be coming back after the treatment they received at our hands. They went on their way while Dayan and I attended to the rest. I was stunned at how my claws easily sank through their chests but didn't even scrape them. Nevertheless, they were all happy to be back to normal, although some had a tale as tragic as Jerry's, so we told them what we were going to do, and they agreed to come with us.

I felt elated at the fact that we could make a dent in Cipher's numbers, and I said this to Dayan, but he killed the mood by saying

"Don't forget, they have hundreds in their arsenal, and are probably increasing it as we speak. Plus, we don't know if our weapons can affect humans."

"Killjoy" I muttered. He merely chuckled at that, and we continued on our way.

Dayan's POV

I hated to kill her good mood like that, but we need to face reality; Cipher was surely replacing shadow pokemon at the rate we were defeating them, because we found a few more as we went. I wanted to take a page out of the previously mentioned human's book and shut down their processing station. I tried to imagine where that could be; it would have to be somewhere large and unoccupied, so as not to attract too much attention. It had to be an area where they could slip in and out without being noticed.

I tried to go over the region in my head, searching for the ideal place, then it clicked.

"The desert!" I shouted out.

"What?" Violet was staring at me in confusion.

"I'm sure that's where Cipher is hiding, the desert! It's big and pretty well empty, and with the constantly raging sandstorms, they could travel around without attracting too much attention. It would also be an ideal hiding place for their shadow factory. I'm sure they don't want a repeat of last time, so they would keep it under close supervision in case it was invaded!"

Violet looked excited by my reasoning, then grew wary.

"It's not that I don't believe you," she started hesitantly, "but they could easily be hiding somewhere else, and even if you're right, that's still quite a walk, and we would have to pass through some towns to get there." I nodded, knowing she had valid arguments.

"Yes, I know that, but where else do you suggest we search? I thought long and hard about this, and the desert _is_ the answer that makes the most sense. I would be delighted to hear any other ideas you have, but if you don't have anything, then I think we'll have to go with my plan." I tried to say this as gently as possible, but even so, Violet looked stung. She didn't respond, so I looked straight ahead and continued with our path.

We encountered nothing throughout Rustboro City, nor did I expect us to. However, it was hectic directing a pokemon army through the city without being noticed. Somehow, we made it without incident, but we did have some close calls. When we reached the outskirts of the large city, I suggested we go further into the forest than normal, as it was the first city to get a gym badge, or so I heard. It didn't really mean anything to me, but I decided to take no chances. We settled in for the night, me curled up next to Violet, still loving her the way I did since our time in the Reverse World.

Violet's POV

I don't know why, but Dayan's words still stung me. I know he wasn't trying to be mean, and I did challenge him. But still, it hurt. I tried to get over it, not refusing to snuggle up with him when we went to sleep, hoping I would get over it by morning.

When we woke up, I felt better. Sleep can do wonders for the mind. So it was with a light heart that I set out with Dayan and the army to Mauville town.

We got close around midday, so we had to wait until night in order to slip through undetected. Dayan suggested that we get a little extra rest since we had to keep moving tonight. While they rested, Dayan and I kept watch over the city. Something was up, the humans were moving all over the place, hanging colorful pieces of paper and what looked like little lights on the buildings. We discovered that a celebration was taking place, so we wouldn't be able to move tonight. I could feel the tension building up inside Dayan, and I knew that he would need a little help to calm down. So I tried to distract him with some more kissing.

It worked, his anger was leaving him, replaced by love. We then decided to let the army know that tonight was an easy night due to the human's celebrations. Everyone was frustrated, but accepted the news. At least everyone would be able to get some more sleep.

By the next morning, however, the army was restless, and Dayan was worried. We would have to try and go around the city, but that was virtually impossible. Then again, it was supposed to be impossible for Zangoose and Seviper to get along, but look what happened to Dayan and I. So we pressed on, taking a couple of days, but making it around the bustling city. Then we headed for the desert to check on Dayan's theory.

Hall of Origin

The legends were watching the events with interest, quickly becoming bored of the Grand Hall. They looked at Arceus, who said

"Well, Dayan is right, Cipher is in the desert. Still, it will not be easy for them, there is still much to do."

**That's the next chapter finished. Now, I have a special request. Again. As you can probably tell, this story is drawing to a close, and I have another couple of ideas, one concerning the adventures of a Heracross, and a romance story between a Gardevoir and Gallade. I want you, the readers, to vote on which story you want to see first. That is, if you are still interested in following my stories. I want to decide by majority vote. If worse comes to worse, I'll have to flip a coin for it, and I don't want to do that. So please vote, and leave me some reviews. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 16**

**Hey, me again. : ). Anyway, I think I'm barely giving you any time to respond, but I just wanna keep goin'. So, here we go.**

Dayan's POV

We were getting close, I could feel it. The desert wasn't too far off, especially at our current pace. As a snake, I knew I would enjoy the desert, as would the rest of my pack. Violet and the other Zangoose, however, would be having less fun. As Seviper don't have any fur, the sand would blow harmlessly past us, albeit still an irritation to the eyes. The Zangoose would have more trouble, though. The sand would keep getting in their fur, and I knew they wouldn't like that. One of the other reasons to choose the desert as a hiding location, I suppose.

By nightfall, the horizon to the desert was in our view. We made camp for the night, everyone in anticipation to the closing end of our journey. In the morning we left for the desert, and as we crossed its border, the ground became noticeably more unstable, the temperature rose vastly, and sand was flying all around. We had made it.

I chose to make a more permanent camp behind some very large boulders and outcroppings that not only protected the army from view, but also provided shelter from the scorching winds. We met up with a couple of the desert pokemon, fortunately not shadow pokemon (but that did make me wary) who informed us of some strange happenings, mostly about freaky pokemon and weirdly dressed humans. I guessed this to be Cipher.

The desert pokemon consented to side with us, if only to reclaim their domain. I had several Vibrava and Flygon act as airborne scouts to find their buildings. Later they told me that a large building lay around the middle of the desert, towards the back. Another building, similar in size, but making horrid noises sat in a corner, not far off. I had been right in my assessment, though I was not too happy about it, for the work would have to start, and soon.

Violet's POV

We made it to the desert, but I hated it. I couldn't walk very well, the sand kept getting into my eyes, and even worse, my beautiful fur! No matter how hard I shook myself, I couldn't get it all out, and I would end up falling into the sand in an effort to, making matters worse! I hoped we finished soon so we could get out of here.

The next day Dayan went out on a scouting trip by himself. It was dangerous, and I had offered to come along, but he said he would be fine without me. I didn't believe that, though, so I left Jerry in charge while I went after him. Jerry was very understanding, nodding and shooing me to go already.

So I caught up some with Dayan, but in an effort to stay concealed, I hid behind rocks, of which there were plenty, while keeping Dayan in my sights. He was staring in front of him, occasionally giving a side sweep or two, but still intent on what was in front of him.

Without warning, a bunch of evil-looking scarecrows popped out of the ground surrounding Dayan, and it was only then that I bothered to check my claws and Dayan's tail, which I had somehow ignored, and discovered that they were glowing brightly. I cursed to myself and began to move in, ready to defend him if need be. When I got close enough to hear what they were saying, I stopped and listened in.

"Subject identified as a Seviper. Data banks do not show any Seviper being in our ranks. Official intruder alert, level five. Prerogative states detainment, capture, and assimilation."

Nodding to one another, the Cacturne began moving in, while one hung back to pick up a rock and chuck it at Dayan's head, stunning him and sent him to seeing stars. Rage engulfed me as I saw them attacking MY mate. Forgetting about the protection of Arceus, my heart was sent pounding too. They wanted to take my mate and assimilate him? Hell… fucking… NO!

I jumped out and gave a feral growl, followed by a hiss. I'm still not sure where that came from, but at the moment I didn't care. The Cacturne faced me then, and the leader stated

"Subject identified as a shiny Zangoose. Data banks do not confirm a shiny Zangoose among our ranks. Intruder alert level five has been revised to intruder alert level three. Detain, contain and assimilate!" Tired of this, I rushed forward on the uneven sand and shouted out

"Take your assimilation and shove it!"

I began to attack without mercy. If a pokemon stood in my way, I gave it a good slash to the chest. I don't know how many I took down, I wasn't keeping track. But when the final enemy went down and I saw no more, I rushed to Dayan who was starting to get up. He looked at me in a daze, then said

"I thought I told you to stay behind. It's dangerous out here." This got me riled up.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't followed you, you would have been 'detained, contained and assimilated'! You should be thanking me, not lecturing me about danger!" As I finished, I could feel the tears beginning to form. Dayan noticed my eyes and asked me gently

"Why are you crying?" I turned my back to him, the tears getting the best of me, as I replied

"Because I was worried about you. If you got captured and corrupted, I don't know what I would do. I would fall apart, shatter into a million pieces, like glass."

Dayan nuzzled up to me, and he responded

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. But you know, we do have Arceus' protection over our hearts, so we don't have to worry about being corrupted." I shook my head and said

"No, I had forgotten. But that's still no reason to get cocky. Just because you can't be corrupted doesn't mean you shouldn't take risky chances. After all, you can still be killed!" I was still in my emotional high, so I couldn't control my volume or pitch, which was getting higher with each word I spoke. Dayan nuzzled up to me again and said

"Tell you what, let's go back to camp. This can be done tomorrow." Slowly I nodded my head, and we gathered up the Cacturne I defeated and went back to rest and recover for our assault the next day.

**Okay, this was a pretty short chapter, but I have a news update. Earlier I asked you guys to vote for one of two stories you would like to see, if you were still interested in reading my stories. I'm here to tell you that I have a new idea, too. So, if a decision can't be made over the two stories I presented to you, then I'll just go with the third idea. I would appreciate it if you submit your votes, though. See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Asking the Impossible, Chapter 17**

**Well, I got some reviews, and I was worried about not getting them, thinking my starting to end the story was putting viewers off. =). So, the only vote that I've gotten so far was for the romance story which I have dubbed Rag Doll, but it's not out yet, so don't look it up. Yet. I'm basing it off of one of my favorite songs, Rag Doll, by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. I plan on using a few of my favorite song in that particular fanfic, and I highly recommend that you listen. Don't worry, I won't leave you to flounder. For best quality, I will be reviewing the songs on youtube and giving you the instructions to listen. You **_**could**_** read the story without listening to the music, but I plan for the story to be fuller with it. The songs will end before you should move on, because I don't want to waste my time, well, timing the music with the story. Nevertheless, I have a plan for it all to work out. If you have any questions, even regarding the above information, DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK. I cannot stress this enough, because I want my readers to fully enjoy the story. So, with that out of the way, let's get a move-on, shall we?**

Dayan's POV

After that little episode between Violet and I, she was a bit more distant with me. It was a little more difficult for me to understand, so I consulted with a Gardevoir, who advised me to just leave her alone for now; she would return to me in due time. So I sat with Jerry, a couple of the Cacturne, and some of the desert pokemon, planning our next move against Cipher.

The desert pokemon, particularly the Flygon, wanted to move against and defeat them now. I didn't see any problem with this, as the army was becoming restless again. So, under the cover of night, we set out through the desert towards Cipher's base with me in front, this time making sure that Violet was by my side. She still seemed a little mad at me for my earlier stunt, but she didn't refuse to go by my side for the assault.

When we got there, I was presented with a problem; we had a veritable force and two small buildings to invade. I had imagined something much larger, especially for the factory, but it was actually smaller than the main base! Clearly they were very advanced and defeating them would be more difficult than I first believed. We had the advantage of surprise and the cover of night, but neither would last very long. I thought hard about what would be the best solution; only one came to mind. I knew Violet wouldn't like it at all, but we were short on time. So I turned to her and said

"We're going to have to split up." She looked at me incredulously, then anger glazed over her eyes.

"Are you nuts?!" she began. "Do you want a repeat of last time?!"

"Of course not," I answered "but we have no choice. The army is too big to go into either of those small buildings inconspicuously, and we're short on time. Besides, if we do split up, we can take care of the job twice as fast and get it over and done with. Moreover," and this part I added with irony, "I doubt they'll have rocks to throw at me this time."

She didn't seem amused at my joke, but she couldn't deny my logic.

"Fine." she said. But then she rushed right up to me, her eyes narrowed threateningly.

"But I swear, if you die, _I _will be the one to haunt you, and when I join you, I will personally make the rest of your existence in whatever realm we go to your own hell. Do you understand me, Dayan?"

Without flinching, I looked directly into her eyes and replied

"I understand. And if _you_ should die, I will follow you shortly. Do you understand me, Violet?"

She only nodded, then we shared small kiss, then broke the army up into three factions, one to follow me into the shadow pokemon factory, one to follow Violet into Cipher's base, and one to detain any outside forces. After a final glance to my love, I made my way to the factory, ready to end this.

Violet's POV

Why did he have to make such sense? It was really frustrating that I couldn't argue against him, but I knew that he would watch over himself. Now I had to concentrate on my task.

As soon as we entered, my claws began glowing like crazy. Several grunts stood before us, who sent out their shadow pokemon to stop us. Extending my claws to their fullest length, I dove into the fray. I began slashing left and right, making sure to strike their chests. I was unsure if the purification process would work if I struck anywhere else, so I decided not to risk it.

When the newly purified pokemon recovered, they turned on Cipher and began to attack their once allies. The soldiers were making a real point to hold off as many shadow pokemon as they could until I addressed that problem.

When we were finished, the grunts stared at me, then my dulling claws, and ran for it, some out the door, others upstairs. It didn't matter. We were only interested in the pokemon. Arceus told us he had a plan for the members of Cipher, so I focused on finding all the shadow pokemon possible and liberating them. The next few floors proved to be tricky, though. It looked like it was set up as a maze, and it had booby traps to match. Still, we made good progress, when finally the last floor came into view. Then I allowed myself to wonder how Dayan's mission was going.

Dayan's POV

Things were going rather well. We actually encountered few grunts or shadow pokemon, which surprised me at first. I figured this place would be heavily guarded. The only issue we had run into so far had been a room full of Cipher scientists. They had shadow pokemon with them, obviously as a defense. I quickly dispatched them, however, adding to our ranks. We managed to capture one scientist, and I decided to interrogate him for information. I knew I couldn't speak to him directly, but that's where the Gardevoir came in.

After relaying my message to him, the scientist got wide-eyed, and I almost laughed at the scene. He refused to speak, but when I raised my tail, which was no longer glowing, and charged a Poison Tail, he began to freak out.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk, just don't kill me! The main control panel is on the top of the building! It used to be that we had a lever that triggered an automatic overload system, but now everyone has an Electric type on them to overload it!"

I looked over the new additions, and sure enough, there were electric type pokemon among us. They nodded at me, confirming what he had said. Then I nodded to the Gardevoir who had been communicating for me. She acknowledged me, walking forward, staring the scientist directly in the eyes and used Hypnosis. With the scientist asleep, we made our way to the top, where amazingly, we didn't encounter anyone else.

I asked the electric type pokemon to overload the system. Eager for revenge, they all gathered their power while the rest of us stepped back. All at once, electricity of different sorts rushed out, everything from Thunder, Thunderbolt, and even Discharge were fired at the little metal panel that controlled the entire factory, frying it. When the last of the little blinking lights went out, the entire factory went dark, and a distinct shudder could be felt throughout the building, even by those outside of it.

Looking over to the other building, the main base, I thought in solemn triumph

"_The rest is up to you, Violet. Be safe."_

Violet's POV

We entered the last floor of the building, the holding place of the final boss. We were prepared to take him down.

Inside, I saw a large room. Not as cavernous as the one where Dayan and I had spotted Jirachi, and by far with a darker presence. At the far end of the room, I could see someone. The human had long blue hair and was wearing a long blue dress-looking garment. It had voluminous blue sleeves, which were clasped behind the human's back. Then it turned around to reveal a man with a rather dark face to match the presence of the room.

I nodded to the Gardevoir I had brought with me, and she connected my mind directly to his so I could speak freely with him.

"_You know why we're here, don't you?" _I asked him. His eyes were covered by blue tinted glasses, but I saw his eyebrows (blue, of course) lower in what I assumed to be anger.

"Indeed I do. But you came in failure. I may not have pokemon with me myself, but with the recent changes I made to the shadow factory, even if you capture me, the production will still move on."

At that moment, a shudder ran through the building coming from the right of us, where the shadow factory was located. I looked at the boss and said slyly

"_What was that you just said, about the process continuing, even without you?"_

He staggered, as if he had suffered a blow, even though none of us made a move toward him. He fell to his knees and began to mutter to himself, but we could all hear what he was saying.

"No, no this can't be happening. After all I've done, moving us away from my goody-two-shoes brother and weakling of a father. I lay claim to what was left, I made improvements, made sure we would not be bothered by that wretched child again! Even so, I was defeated by a handful of mere pokemon. Now I will suffer the indignity of sharing a cell with my brother and father."

Suddenly Arceus appeared between us, and spoke to the human directly.

"_I think not."_

The rest of the army kneeled before him in reverence, but I still stood and asked him

"What are you doing here?" Arceus looked directly at me but still made his words available for the human to understand.

"_Cipher is now defeated. We are free to roam around as we did before. As for what's left of Cipher, they will be sentenced to the Reverse World as punishment for their multiple crimes against the lives of pokemon. This was debated among the Council, and we agreed that human prisons are weak and can be manipulated. The Reverse World cannot."_

"So, they'll be gone for good?" I heard Dayan ask as he made his way into the room.

I rushed toward him, ecstatic to see him alive and well, though looking a little weary from his recent exertions. We leapt at each other and embraced strongly, sharing a long, passionate kiss that we both hoped would never end. When it did, though, Arceus was standing above us, watching with a wide smile. We broke apart, blushing, then Arceus said to both of us

"I thank you, Dayan and Violet, from the bottom of my heart, for removing the biggest threat the world has ever seen or ever will see. This time, I plan to make sure that nothing like this happens again. You may now go together and live your lives in peace, knowing that I will be watching over you and all my children."

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of brilliant light, and when it vanished, the boss was gone. We all decided to leave the building. Everybody went their separate ways, though the Seviper and Zangoose were traveling together since they had a common home, and now, common ground. We traveled at the back of the whole pack, wondering what we were going to do next with our lives. Finally, I put the question to Dayan.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He smiled at me, then asked

"Remember what I told you on that field, all those years ago?" I shook my head. He chuckled, not looking exasperated at all, but a little apprehensive.

"Well, I remember telling you that I would go through my rites of passage, find a mate and settle down, and hopefully start a family. I passed my rites long ago, and I found a mate." He looked directly at me, and my heart was pounding. Did he say what I thought he was saying? I hoped I was right, I was practically pleading to be right.

"If you agree, I would like to start a family with you, once we get settled down of course." I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped right at him and kissed him with a new passion behind me, sending my desire with it. When we broke apart, he looked at me with a wide smile and said

"So, I take it that's a yes?" I giggled at this, and when I recovered I looked him in the eye and replied

"Yes."

**Five Years Later**

Dayan's POV

I was out gathering food for us to store in our cave. We had lived together in utter happiness these past five years, and winter was fast approaching this year. When I had gathered all I could carry, I started back to our happy little home, thinking what a wonder it was to be alive and free of the threats to our safety beyond the everyday things.

When I reached our home, I dropped the food off at the area we used to eat and visited Violet in our cozy little room. When I entered softly, she turned to me and said

"Good, you made it just in time. It's starting."

I rushed to her side and saw the egg beginning to crack. After a couple of tense seconds, the egg split apart to reveal a new baby shiny Seviper, who began to cry for his mother. Violet picked him up and began to nuzzle him, while I said with a thick voice, barely able to contain my emotion

"He's beautiful, and so are you." We kissed for a second, then turned our attention back to our son.

"_Our son." _I thought proudly.

"What will we name him?" Violet asked me.

I thought for a minute, then said

"How about Dagan?"

Violet looked down at her now sleeping son, then brushing away a tear said

"That's perfect."

**Well, that's the end of the story, hope everybody liked it, or even better, loved it! Now I'm going to get to work on "Rag Doll". And remember, if anyone has any questions at all, I want you to ask me. Ask in your reviews, email me, I don't care. If you ask, you shall receive.**


End file.
